Les choses que vous ignorez sur Saint Seiya
by Zangetsugaara
Summary: Quand un personnage de Saint seiya ce fait journaliste pour nous montrer que sous le vernis spectres,marinas et chevaliers sont des humains comme les autres il y risque sa peau...Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... mais surtout pour nos rires! Séries d'OST
1. De l'air!

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, Aujourd'hui je vous offre du Rire! Et oui du rire mes amis par ce qu'il nous faut bien ça pour commencer ou finir notre journée ( ou pour ce motiver d'ailleurs). Les victimes du jour ? Les chevaliers, spectres et marinas de Saint Seiya ! Accrochez-vous ça va secouer !**

 **Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient les personnages sont malheureusement pour moi la propriété de Masami Kurumada .**

 **Mon salaire se trouve être vos avis ( reviews), toujours les bienvenus quels qu'ils soient tant qu'ils restent respectueux ( vous pouvez ne pas aimer mais restez polis s'il vous plaît).**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture les loulous .**

* * *

De l'air par pitié !

Pour des raisons de sécurité et de respect vis a vis de mes collègues je vais devoir garder mon identité secrète, oui je sais ça craint mais j'ai pris suffisamment de coup de ma vie pour un moment alors si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir sur vos « héros » surtout les choses que l'on vous cache il vous faudra faire avec.

Donc j'ai décidé de vous parler d'un chevalier en particulier aujourd'hui. Mais avant pour que vous puissiez vraiment comprendre l'étendue du problème il me faut vous faire une leçon de science. Oh non rien de très long les gars je suis pas le coincé du compas je serai aussi bref que possible.

Vous connaissais le souffre ? Oui ? Non ? Okay pour ceux qui savent, tant mieux, pour ceux qui savent pas on s'en sert pour faire des explosifs ou des allumettes et des tas d'autres trucs. Maintenant est-ce que vous savez l'odeur que ça a ? non ? et bien ça sens les Œufs pourris ou les bombes puantes pour ceux qui voient pas, mais si, vous savez le genre d'odeur qui reste pendant une semaine et qui vous empêche de respirer un peu comme quand une personne malade lâche une flatulence. Ah ça y est je vois à vos grimaces que vous commencez à comprendre.

Sans compter qu'une intoxication au souffre vous fera le sang vert. Me regardez pas comme ça c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que ça comme effets secondaire d'une intoxication au souffre ou d'une exposition prolongé a ce truc...vous voulez savoir :

\- Effets neurologiques et modification du comportement ( ceci explique cela )  
\- Perturbation de la circulation sanguine  
\- Problème au cœur  
\- Problèmes aux yeux, problèmes de vision  
\- Problème de reproduction ( je sais pas si c'est tant mieux ou tant pis...)  
\- Dommages sur le système immunitaire  
\- Désordre gastro-intestinal ( je vous parlais des odeurs tout à l'heure)  
\- Problème de fonctionnement du foie et des reins  
\- Défaut de l'ouïe ( " tu veux un appareil?" " quoi qu'est-ce que tu dis?" " t'entends rien PAPY!")  
\- Perturbation du métabolisme hormonale ( comme les poulets aux hormones, les mecs qui ont des seins "et mec tu t'es fait mettre des implants?!" " non pourquoi?" )  
\- Problème dermatologique ( genre deadpool vous voyez? )  
\- Suffocation et embolie pulmonaire

Mais pourquoi je vous parle de souffre me diriez vous ? Les chevaliers ne s'en servent pas ! Oui je sais le problème vient de là où on en trouve. Et vous savez où on en trouve, dans les volcans ; maintenant est-ce que vous connaissez un chevaliers qui vit dans un volcan ?

Quoi ?! Vous croyiez vraiment qu'on s'enfuit tous ou que personne ne veut qu'il reste à cause de son mauvais caractère le phoenix ? EH BEH NON ! On s'en tient loin et on s'écarte à cause de l'odeur ! Parfaitement comme si les cendres humaines ça ne puait pas assez ! ( tous ceux qui on déjà était à une incinération voient de quoi je parle).

Non mais sérieusement ! pourquoi croyiez vous que l'armure du lion n'est pas voulu rester sur son dos ! Parce que le lion a mis ses pattes sur son museau en gueulant « PUTAIN ! CA SNIOUFFF » avant de rendre l'âme oui !

Je vous voit venir « ouai mais Shun il veut toujours qu'il reste ». Oh mais Il est médecins le con il met du gel à la menthe sous son nez comme les médecins légiste quand ça pue le cadavre. Et les autres débrouillez-vous moi je sens rien.

Non mais vous vous rendez pas compte faut allumer les lumières et le four avant qu'il débarque ou vous faites péter le temple ! Shaka en a fait l'expérience une fois ça lui a suffit.

Alors ouai, il a aidé à sauver le monde, ouai il est classe mais l'aura que vous voyez c'est pas son cosmos c'est la matérialisation de l'odeur ! Alors oui le chevalier phénix fait fuir les gens on le préfère quand il se casse et qu'il marche a l'ombre le plus loin de nous !

Je doit me sauver avant que mes collègues ne débarquent mais comptez sur moi pour vous raconter d'autres de nos déboires alors ne voyez pas tout le monde avec des auréoles par ce que je risque de les faire tomber les unes après les autres...sauf si mes potes ou nos ennemis me choppent avant...

Et n'oubliez pas vos masque à gaz si un jour vous passez près d'un volcan ou d'un certain chevalier.

 **To be continued.**


	2. le rappeur insoupçonner

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Après Ikki, on retrouve notre courageux camarade pour un nouveau portrait ! Je poste donc ses deux premiers textes en deux jours pour voir si ça vous plaît et ensuite je vais essayer d'en faire un par semaine ( notre ami m'a laissé quelques textes d'avance). Un grand merci a ma bêta Dazzler toujours fidèle au poste ! Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient les personnages sont malheureusement pour moi la propriété de Masami. Kurumada . Toujours pareil mon salaire sont vos review et peut-être la chance d'avoir illuminé votre journée ou soirée pendant quelques minutes. Découvrez donc l'article que notre journaliste du risque vous a préparé aujourd'hui !**

* * *

Le rappeur insoupçonné.

Avant de vous parler de notre nouvel « ami » et ces problèmes, je tiens à vous signaler, je risque ma vie puis ce que Le chevalier phoenix de très mauvaise humeur a lancé une enquête inter sanctuaire pour me retrouver et je cite «GRILLER ET EJECTER CET ESPECE D'ENFOIRE DE LA SURFACE DU COSMOS», je tiens donc plus que jamais à mon anonymat ! Alors pour tous ceux ou celles qui se seront lancés dans le même genre d'enquête, je vous pris d'arrêter sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais vous connaissez les spectres un peu ? Ouais je m'attire des emmerdes, je sais, mais vous voulez quand même savoir avouer. Donc dans les souterrains, il y a une personne qui écoute du rap en boucle !

Oh ! pas le rap cool avec des paroles sympas comme soprano,Big Flo & Oli,Eminem ou n'importe quel autre rappeur à texte, non pas ce genre de rap...vous voyez du genre dont je veux parler...mais si me faîtes pas vos tête d'innocents ! vous savez, celui où on comprend rien et où vous vous demandez même si le mec se comprend lui-même. Mais si ce qui vous fait saigner des oreilles vous fait vous demandez comment ça peut passer à la radio et comment les mecs peuvent ramener des femmes dans leurs lits avec ce qu'ils disent sur elles quand leurs paroles arrivent à avoir du sens et à être comprises. Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, on en convient .

Ça y est, vous voyez ? Le truc, c'est si encore ce mec se contentait juste de mettre ses écouteurs et que personne n'en savait rien, tout irait bien.

HAHAHA!mais non sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! Pensez-vous les oreilles des autres, on s'en fout les gars ! Monsieur veut partager gims,Jul, Black M,Niaa Hall et les autres avec tout le monde !

Je vous jure quelquefois, on voit les spectres débarquer presque en pleurant pour qu'on les héberge tellement, ils n'en peuvent plus ! Sans rire, hier j'ai vu Pharaoh supplier Shaka de le priver de l'ouïe pour ne plus entendre Rûne chanter.

Oui, je parle bien de Rune, grand adepte du silence.

Mais ça c'était avant hein, nouvelle vie, nouveaux horizons.

Et est-ce que je dois parler du fait qu'il rappe en même temps...je vous jure, je me suis retrouvé à coté de lui en plein show une fois ça m'a suffi, mes potes me parlaient que je devais leur faire répéter « quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends rien, j'ai perdu l'audition ».

Attention, je n'ai pas dit qu'il chantait faux, non je parle du fait que ce soit BEAUCOUP TROP FORT ET DESACCORDE !

Et oui c'est ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un met ses écouteurs à fond avant de chanter à Tue-tête où qu'il branche son enceinte à fond dans ses appartements. J'ai dit que les enfers avaient une bonne acoustique ? Beh maintenant c'est fait.

Vous vous demandez comment ses collègues font quand cela lui prend ? Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais le marché des boules quiès à exploser dans les souterrains.

Sur ce, je vous laisse faut que j'aille m'en acheter avant qu'il n'y en ait plus.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Le rangement? où ça?

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Nouveau portrait aujourd'hui et si vous voulez voir certaines auréoles tombées, je me ferai un plaisir de transmettre le message à notre grand espion :) Un grand merci a ma bêta Dazzler toujours fidèle au poste ! Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient les personnages sont malheureusement pour moi la propriété de Masami Kurumada . Toujours pareil, mon salaire est vos reviews et peut-être la chance d'avoir illuminé votre journée ou soirée pendant quelques minutes.**

 **Découvrez donc l'article que notre journaliste du risque vous a préparé aujourd'hui !**

* * *

Du rangement ? Où ça ?

Coucou tout le monde ! alors, sachez que je suis toujours en vie malgré les recherches actives d'un chevalier puant et d'un spectre rappeur, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, je vous le dis !

Bon, je sais que vous vous foutez bien que je risque ma peau alors entrons dans le vif du sujet s'il vous plaît. Donc, je vais vous parler d'un certain type de personne aujourd'hui...roulement de tambour ! Les gens qui ne connaissent pas le mot rangement!

Attention! Je ne parle pas de vous et moi qui on du foutoir au pied du lit, sur le bureau ou dans les piles de linge,non! je ne parle pas de ceux qui comme Mü, qui en mettent partout où vous en venez à vous demander que font les clefs dans le frigo ou les chaussons sur le lustre . Non, je parle d'un autre type de personne, vous voyez ?

Les gens, vous ne poulez même pas rentrer chez eux quand on vous invite ! Pas par peur des objets dans des lieux chelou ! non non mais bien par ce que même en essayant vous n'arriverez pas à foutre un millimètre d'orteil dans le jardin !

Ah ! Ça y est vous visualisez? Le mec, il vous dit, " tu veux venir boire un verre à la maison ? » vous répondez « non venez chez moi » et dans votre tête, ça donne, un « MEME PAS EN REVE !»

Et quand vous arrivez quand même à entrer, vos yeux s'ouvrent grand, votre bouche touche le sol et votre esprit vous hurle deux choses : « COMMENT IL VIT DANS, CE ….TRUC ! » et « PUTAIN JE VAIS FORCEMENT REPARTIR AVEC DES TRUCS COLLES A MOI ! MERDE ! »

Sur ce, votre pote essaye de faire genre un pas en arrière vous le chopez par le col en chuchotant qu'il est hors de question qu'il vous laisse seul ici avec l'autre énergumène. Qui se retourne toujours au moment ou vous commencez votre bataille de regard pour savoir lequel allait s'enfuir en premier en vous demandant « ce que vous disiez ».

Du coup vous plaquez votre plus beau sourire colgate sur votre visage et vous dites « On n'arrivait pas à définir la couleur de ta tapisserie, il dit vert, je dis rouge. » la vôtre pote vous lance un regard de haine promettant de grandes souffrances prochaines et votre hôte inconscient de tout cela ( par ce qu'il vous voit tout simplement pas ) pouffe d'un rire estampillé « made by greluche » avant de vous dire, « vous êtes aveugle, c'est lilas » .

Sur ce il repart en riant pendant que vous tentez de savoir où sont les murs ( je cherche encore, je n'en ai pas vu un bout) et là si vous êtes comme moi vous regardez votre camarade qui regarde le sol et vous demandez, « tu crois qu'il est de quelle couleur le sol ? »

Et quand au bout d'une heure et demie de torture à vous empêcher de bouger par ce qu'il y a déjà trop de trucs collés à vous, que vous regardez votre verre ou le pot/boîte de conserve qui fait office de verre d'un oeil apeuré le tout en vous demandant si vous êtes en pleins cauchemars ou si vous faîte un bad Trip, vous sortez de là.

Vous prenez un grand bol d'air, vous aidez votre camarade de galère à enlever les OCNI ( objets collants non identifiés) et là d'une seule voix, vous dîtes :

« PLUS JAMAIS, JE VAIS CHEZ ISAAK ! »


	4. Faux Ange!

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Un grand merci a ma bêta Dazzler toujours fidèle au poste ! Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient les personnages sont malheureusement pour moi la propriété de Masami. Kurumada . Toujours pareil mon salaire sont vos review et peut-être la chance d'avoir illuminé votre journée ou soirée pendant quelques minutes. Découvrez donc les nouvelles du jours elles sont fraîche je le jure !**

* * *

Les apparences sont trompeuse, surtout quand elle on une tête d'ange !

Alors les gars prêt pour une nouvelle aventure ? ( oui je sais ça fait dessin-animé on se refait pas que voulez vous.. ) comme vous vous en doutez mes articles sont bizarrement devenu très populaire au niveau inter-sanctuaire et si certains se marre autant que vous en découvrant des trucs ( même s'ils prient en réalité pour que je n'écrive pas sur eux) il y en a trois qui on décidé de me retrouver et pas pour me faire un calin. ( ça tombe bien j'en voulais pas d'eux).

De qui vas-t-on parler aujourd'hui ? Et bien d'une tête d'ange !

Vous savez dans les films quand vous voyez un mec qui est tout gentil,tout mignon,tout innocent avec une tête d'ange vous le regardez et dans votre tête vous vous dîtes « oh toi t'es suspect ! » comme quoi on ne se méfie pas juste des sociopathes. Bon chaque sanctuaire en a au moins un comme ça faut pas croire mais il y en a un bien sur qui remporte la palme ! Il se trouve au sanctuaire d'athéna et c'est un chevalier d'or.

Je vous voit entrain de réfléchir a toute vitesse pour savoir du quel je parle mais je vais d'abord vous racontez un ou deux trucs dont j'ai était témoin avant de vous dire qui es ce sinon vous ne me croirez pas. Parfaitement !

Vous voyez quand les spectres ce sont rendu au sanctuaire pour négocier les accords de paix, il a était désigner ( vu qu'on sortait d'une guerre et que personne ne voulais acceullir qui que ce soit sans compter que c'était déjà le boxon entre chevaliers) et si il a était choisi c'est par ce qu'il c'est finalement porté volontaire mais surtout par ce que Athéna c'est dit « avec lui aucun risque d'incident diplomatique » aucun risque mon cul ! Bref les futurs nouveaux alliés ou en tout cas non ennemis arrivent et messire je suis innocent leurs sert de guide sauf ! Qu'il les a fait passer par le jardin d'Aphrodite...

Ah non pas le jardin ou il a ces plantes inoffensive ! Bien sûr que non sinon c'est pas drôle hein !? Non il les a fait passer là ou le poisson cultive ou crée des nouvelles roses empoisonné. Vous sentait mon rire ironique ? Oui ? Tant mieux.

Bien sur la wyren a tout exploser a coup de greast caution quand ils ont commencer a plus pouvoir respirer et quand les deux dieux sont venu demander des explications ( accompagné de tout le monde par ce qu'une explosion de cosmos c'est pas normal) il a pris ça plus belle tête d'innocent chiot battu tout triste avant d'expliquer qu'il voulais « juste leurs montrer et qu'il avait oublier qu'il ne buvait pas les antidotes comme nous » ( beh oui quand on veut aller chez le pope ne pas être immuniser ne doit pas être pratique ! ). Bien sur le poisson lui a à moitié exploser la tronche entre deux crise de sanglot ( il a pleurer pendant trois semaines par ce que c'est fleurs c'est ces bébés, il s'est arrêter quand il a reçu un paquet avec des fleurs des enfers super rare avec un mot d'excuse venant de la vouivre pour avoir détruit ces fleurs, comme quoi les spectre aussi sont compatissant, oui Aphrodite est tombé a la renverse (même s'il a adorer les fleurs) et oui je vais me faire allumer la tête par le juge s'il me trouve je sais ! ) pendant que tout le monde ce disait « mais qu'il est con celui la ».

Et honnêtement j'aurai continuer a pensé qu'il était un genre de Stroumphf maladroit un peu niais si en sortant je ne l'avais pas entendu marmonner que ça le faisait chier d'avoir raté son coup !

Je vous arrête de suite c'est pas un des jumeaux ! Et puis c'est quoi ces stéréotypes !

Vous voulez une autre situation pour illustrer la chose ? Quand il a expliquer a Seiya que non ces ailes n'était pas des plaques de taule et qu'il ressemblerai toujours a un avion raté s'il n'apprenait pas a voler correctement . Sur ce il emmène le pégase en haut de la plus haute falaise qui soit. ( comment ça sent le coup foireux ? )

Le petit bronze se dit « tout vas bien regarde comme je vole » en s'élançant toute ailes dehors prêt a décoller quand il entends un « stop ! » vous imaginez son regard ahuri quand avec un grand sourire tout rassurant (pour tout ceux qui connaissent pas ça nature de fourbe) il lui attache deux gros bloc de pierre aux jambes pour je le cite « ton équilibre et ton centre de graviter » .

Cette fois tout confiant et heureux d'avoir un si bon professeur, le pégase prends sont élan et …. « STOP ! » il se fait pousser jusqu'au bout du précipice (très très haut) ces pieds au bord du gouffre, il déglutit face a la hauteur quand son bienveillant professeur lui offre un sourire chaleureux en disant « sans élan. »

Le Seiya pas très rassurer quand même lui demande si il peuvent pas prendre un peu moins haut pour le premier essai quand même. « Mais non tout va bien et puis je suis la pour t'aider ! » le tout avec un grand sourire joyeux, toujours un peu inquiet le jeune bronze tourne la tête vers le bord : « Oui je sais mais AHHHHH ! » et la vous voyez aioros vous regardez mettre son doigts sur ça bouche avant de vous dire de ça voix si innocente qu'elle vous fait presque douté de ce que vous venez de voir « il a glissé je crois... »

Malheureusement cette tentative a échoué mais on en parlera la prochaine fois.


	5. Romantique?

**Blabla de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde ! Un grand merci à ma bêta Dazzler toujours fidèle au poste ! Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient les personnages sont malheureusement pour moi la propriété de Masami. Kurumada . Toujours pareil mon salaire sont vos reviews que j'adore et auquel j'essaye de répondre le plus souvent possible. :)**

 **Petite note :Alors notre journaliste commence à avoir peur pour sa sécurité vu que ma béta a découvert son identité ( non elle est au même régime que vous elle découvre au fur et à mesure ) donc il va devoir être un peu plus prudent. Bref je vous laisse lire ce qu'il vous a déniché aujourd'hui !**

* * *

Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert! Alors là c'est vraiment de l'incroyable ...j'aurais jamais pensé..n'y même imaginé, les dieux m'en gardent, un truc aussi...vous verrez bien par vous même quand j'aurai finit de vous expliquer.

Bon comment je fais ça...oui je suis choqué à ce point ! Bon je vous raconte tout depuis le début ça marche mieux, il paraît.

Tout a commencé quand on a tous remarqué que Minos agissait bizarrement. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Sur ce, pendant quelques semaines, il pouvait vous arriver de croiser Eaque au détour d'un rocher, d'un buisson ou même voir des spectres essayer de suivre discrètement leur juge.

Juste on parle de Minos quand même, plus paranoïaque, je suis pas sûr que ça existe et je parle pas de son coté sadique légèrement obsessionnel ...non je mettrai pas de guillemets à légèrement !

Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il faut un peu plus de savoir faire d'espion que ce que les spectres qui ont cherché ont pu mettre en œuvre alors au bout de trois semaines à les voir rentrer bredouille j'ai fini par me dire que ça pouvait être intéressant de savoir ce qui provoquait ce qu'ils appelaient "CEDM" (comportement étrange de Minos ).

Non parce que les têtes déçues de pas savoir, c'est drôle au début mais après c'est lassant...ça et ma moitié qui envisage de lancer des recherches plutôt que faire un câlin. Oui je mène l'enquête par intérêt personnel, d'abord ! je suis pas assez barge pour me lancer dans une filature du juge des enfers le plus craint juste pour m'amuser !

Et après deux jours d'espionnage j'ai commencé à comprendre l'étendue du problème. Parce que bien que voir Minos avec un bouquet de lys géant soit complètement perturbant, le voir se balader avec un sourire d'idiot amoureux est encore plus effrayant.

Ma curiosité piquée, j'ai donc décidé de m'introduire dans son bureau pendant son absence. Oui c'est suicidaire,non je ne me suis pas fait repéré et non je ne vous dirai pas comment j'ai fait ! Donc je fouille et là...là je peut vous dire que j'en ai trouvées des choses ! J'aurais préférées ne pas savoir je crois...

C'est pas la question donc depuis des mois le blanc se cherchait une moitié. Quoi ?! Même les psychopathes sadiques ont besoin d'amour. Il y avait un tiroir entier rempli de profils,discussions et rendez vous, echoués sur à peu prêt tous les sites de rencontre imaginable, de « meetic » à « adoptunmec » et des milliers que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître …. .ENTIER ! Plus tout un tas de livres à l'eau de rose ou thérapeutiques, les « comment comprendre l'autre » ou « trouver votre moitié(e) et la conquérir » m'ont presque fait tourner de l'oeil. Et je ne parle pas des horoscopes ou des factures pour des voyants rangés dans le même placard...

Mais bon, il semblerait que notre « ami » ait fini par laisser tomber tout ça soudainement avant de se placarder un grand sourire d'idiot sur le visage.

Mystère résolu. Je remets tout en place et là, je remarque que le tiroir fait un drôle de bruit. Et là je me dis « c'est rien tu hallucines », mais bon histoire d'être sûr je donne un petit coup sur le fond. Mais c'est qu'il fait vraiment un bruit creux !

Devinez ce que j'ai fait. Bah ouai j'ai cherché le mécanisme pour ouvrir ce qui était de toute évidence un tiroir a double fond ! J'AI TOUT RETOURNE ! Tout ! Les crayons, les livres, les dossiers, les chandeliers tout ce qu'il était possible de faire je l'ai fait et rien ! Nada!niet ! que dalle ! des clous ! Impossible d'ouvrir ce fichu truc! J'étais en train de sérieusement envisager de faire exploser l'objet de ma fureur quand j'ai senti un cosmos en approche...qui bien sûr se dirigeait vers le bureau. Sinon c'est pas drôle !

Une fois que mon cerveau a accepté de penser à autre chose que « Et merde » j'ai tout rangé, remis à sa place au centimètre prêt (les appareils photos ça aide ) mais pas moyen de fuir donc j'ai fait un truc très très con...oh que si ! Je me suis bien servi de mes pouvoirs pour me cacher. Pour voir l'objet de mon enquête rentrer dans son bureau... Je le vois d'ici se marrer tout fier de m'avoir mis en échec et coincé dans la même pièce que lui sans pouvoir bouger ou ne serait-ce que faire preuve d'un peu de fatigue si je ne veux pas être découvert.

T'inquiète Mimi j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, alors attends avant de te marrer.

Donc pendant que je suis coincé entre le mauvais coté d'un mur et un juge ( pas la première fois...on en parlera une autre fois ), monsieur qui ne sait pas que je suis là (encore heureux) s'attèle à ses dossiers. J'ai cru que ça finirait jamais, je sais pas pendant combien de temps je suis resté planqué mais j'en avais des crampes et une concentration qui menaçait de vaciller et risquait fortement de faire arrêter ma vie prématurément.

Une fois les dossiers rangés je me suis dit « enfin ! » mais au lieu de rentrer chez lui monsieur le juge ouvre le fameux tiroir, ( oui je me suis retrouvé de la concentration entre temps) je le vois pousser les dossiers, et là je me dit '' génial je saurai comment l'ouvrir !'' il pose sa main sur le fond laisse échapper un peu de cosmos et j'entends le déclic de l'ouverture.

Plusieurs choses sont passées dans ma tête à ce moment '' UN PUTAIN DE DÉTECTEUR DE COSMOS ?!'' et '' MAIS IL CACHE QUOI LA DEDANS UNE BOMBE ?!'' sur ce, il sort une liasse de photos, un tee-shirt (que je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu sans me rappeler où) , et je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu un ruban et une mèche de cheveux.

J'ai probablement fait la même tête que la vôtre. Je me suis dit '' MES DIEUX AU SECOURS J'AI PEUR !''

Donc après qu'il ait re-rangé tous ses trésors et tout verrouiller il est enfin parti. J'ai attendu au moins trente minutes de plus pour être sûr que je ne risquais rien avant de me tirer fisça !

Mais même si j'ai mis deux jours avant de réussir à arrêter de frissonner en sentant mon sang se glacer rien qu'en pensant à ce que j'avais vu je me suis lancé dans une filature.

Ne croyez pas que je sois masochiste loin de là, mais du coup seule une partie du mystère était résolue. Le juge amoureux ( frisson frisson ) d'où le comportement bizarre mais pourquoi tant de précaution ? Non parce que vu les reçus d'hôtels ,la mèche de cheveux et les trucs interdits au moins de 18 ans que j'ai vu dans la boîte, impossible que possessif comme il est Minos ne revendique pas officiellement sa moitié. Et ne me dîtes pas qu'il est pas consentant ! Vu ce que j'ai entrevu des photos de surveillance et non surveillance ( mon cerveau a besoin d'un coup de javel ! ) il l'est ! Oui sa moitié est un homme, ça c'est une des seules choses que j'ai vu et je m'en serais passé ( non je m'en fiche que ce soit un homme ou une femme mais je ne tenais pas à voir ce genre de chose. Merde ! ).

Bref ma filature en cour, mes soupçons se confirment. Le couple n'est pas officiel par ce qu'il est inter-sanctuaire. Mes efforts m'ont même conduit au sanctuaire d' Athéna et là je me suis dit ouais c'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux tenir ça secret . Pourquoi ? Et bien rien que parler à un spectre sans animosité vous fera passer du statut de frère d'arme à traître chez les Or, alors un couple ! "Au secours! sacrilèges !" Crierons les chevaliers. Bon pas tous, mais une majorité, que voulez vous con un jour con toujours.

Mais comme je suis là pour vous et pour prouver à tous que l'amour traverse les sanctuaires, je n'ai pas arrêté mon enquête là.

J'ai passé les deux semaines suivantes à filer le .SEMAINES!

Plus jamais. Plus jamais je fais ça. Je me suis presque arraché les cheveux en comprenant ce que les spectres ont pu ressentir en ne trouvant rien. ( cessez de rire vous autres )

Ce type se protège mieux que s'il était de la CIA et de la NSA réunsi !

J'en avais marre alors j'ai décidé d'aller boire un verre et j'envisageais sérieusement de laisser tomber quand j'ai vu monsieur le juge rentrer dans une pâtisserie et en ressortir avec une boîte bien enrubanée . Blanche avec un nœud rouge gigantesque, impossible à manquer. Je le suis, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cet histoire, sauf que ce jour-là y avait une fête au village…..Et oui...Oui je l'ai perdu dans la foule !

J'ai passé des heures à chercher et finalement je suis rentré fatigué au sanctuaire d'Athéna ( ce que je venais y faire ne vous regarde pas). Je passe les premiers temples, j'arrive au troisième où un groupe discute.

Et là j'entends distinctement Aiolia demander à Mü:

-Et elle avait l'air de quoi cette boîte ?.

Je m'arrête net.

-Une grosse boîte blanche avec un gros nœud rouge dessus, il est partit tout content sans même finir sa phrase. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais si tu veux mon avis, Saga n'est plus célibataire .


	6. Le lover raté

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Nous voici de retour aujourd'hui pour rigoler aux dépens de nos personnages préférés ! C'est donc avec joie que je vous présente le dernier article de notre chroniqueur qui cette fois va s'attaquer à un ...un ….attardé ? Mince, j'ai perdu le mot que je cherchais... une idée ?**

* * *

Le lover raté...

Contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous, je suis encore en vie...même si avec un grand malade de la NSA et sa moitié à demi furax ( oui qu'à demi puisque, maintenant, il peut papouiller son juge en public ….à vous de voir si c'est une vision d'horreur ou pas ) sont à mes trousses.. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos...C'est même pas reposant du tout !

Comme il me semble avoir laissé en suspens la tentative ratée de meurtre sur l'autre tête de pioche de bronze d'un de mes précédents articles, je vais me faire un devoir de vous parlez un peu plus de la victime désignée inter-mondes ( oui, c'est plus inter-sanctuaires à ce stade de connerie ).

J'ai nommé le grand, beau ( tousse ), et aliéné chevalier PEGASE … Problème. Problème. PROBLEME. Avec un « P » majuscule ! Vous dis-je.

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes dans vos têtes : « OH NON ! pas lui ! » « Non ! C'est vilain de se moquer des handicapés, c'est du déjà vu, il est con, tout le monde le sait ! » Je me suis dit la même chose, alors pourquoi tirer sur l'ambulance ? Parce que vous ignorez tout de la véritable nature de monsieur tête à claques.

Je vous vois lever les sourcils genre « non, il ne peut pas faire semblant d'être con je ne te crois pas » Non non, je vous rassure, il est vraiment con ! Il a le QI d'un caillou fossilisé. Et encore je suis gentil. Comme dirait Zeus : « c'est un magnifique cheval...(oui je m'étouffe) mais il a une cervelle d'oiseau ", je trouve que c'est quand même immonde pour les pauvres bêtes...bref.

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas pour le plus grand malheur de la population féminine et masculine d'être un dragueur invétéré. Quoi ce n'est pas un crime ? C'est parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vu faire du rentre dedans à Shaïna où à Sorrento...

Non pas comme cela bande de dépravés ! Je parle de leur faire des avances ! Quoique ce soit vrai pour la sirène.. Oui, il en a honte ( moi je crois que ce n'est que pour la forme ) si, vous lui posez la question, il vous dira, « j'étais ivre... » et si vous tendez l'oreille, vous l'entendrez marmonner un "mais il est vraiment monté comme un étalon et il sait s'en servir».

Ne fermez pas les yeux.

Non, là c'est plus de l'eau de Javel qu'il vous faut, c'est de l'acide ! Et encore je commence juste.

Vous voulez une idée de son niveau, ça c'est ce qu'on l'a entendu dire à June (oui celle au fouet) pour la « conquérir » : « Oh, c'est sûr, tu n'es peut-être pas la fille la plus jolie ici, mais j'éteindrais la lumière » .

Si vous pensez qu'elle a tenté de le castrer avec son fouet, vous n'êtes pas très loin du compte, mais du coup puisque l'on est dans ses phrases de dragues autant que je vous en cite d'autres non ?

Comme la fois où il a dragué Milo... ( attendez de voir avant de hurler de rire et d'horreur).

Prêts ? Non ? Tant pis.

« Eh Milo t'a un mec ?

\- Je suis en couple avec camus.

\- Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un gardien que l'on ne peut pas traverser le temple » avec un clin d'oeil ...surtout n'oubliez pas le clin d'oeil...

Oui, vous pouvez crier ! Autant vous dire que même s'il a miraculeusement survécu aux piqûres écarlates autant vous dire qu'il évite le Verseau autant que possible.

Et je vous passe le « Tu dois être fatiguée à force de trotter dans ma tête toute la journée. » Le pauvre Eaque a fui très vite suite à ça ou encore « L'amour c'est comme les photos, ça se développe dans le noir. » Servi avec morsure de serpent de la part de Shaïna.

Et là vous vous dites « MES DIEUX ! Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait tomber encore plus bas dans mon estime » mais certains d'entre vous me demanderont peut-être si tout ceci à un rapport avec la tentative échouée de notre Sagittaire préféré ?

À votre avis ? Pourquoi poser des questions quand vous connaissez la réponse ?

Ouais il avait peut-être proposé un plan à trois au chevalier et à la moitié de celui-ci. ( je garde son nom pour une autre fois ) en plus, je crois que quand cette-dite moitié a, pour enfoncer le clou...non mauvais choix de mots...quand il a appuyé sur...Roh et puis merde ! Il a demandé pour voir jusqu'où Seiya pouvait s'engoncer « et comment tu comptes faire ?»

Le bronze n'aurait certainement pas dû répondre « à la file indienne ! »

J'ai besoin de laver mon cerveau.


	7. Valkyrie!

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà une vignette un peu différente d'habitude, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît quand même, sachez qu'à partir de Samedi prochain ( donc, le prochain chap) Notre cher journaliste va nous parler de plusieurs personnes par ce qu'il se dit que certaines rencontres étaient trop épique pour ne pas vous les raconter ! Rassurez vous les vignettes individuelles restent et reviendrons.**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui aiment et reviewent ( oui j'invente des mots) cette histoire, vous illuminez ma journée et celle de notre journaliste de l'extrême.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Princesse des glaces,reines des neiges et valkyries !

Salut tout le monde aujourd'hui je vais vous parler de la grâce, de la beauté et de la froideur de...Hilda ! Prêtresse d'Odin ! Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé et à tous ceux qui ont dit Camus, je vous invite à aller le voir, il va ADORER, vous prouvez qu'il est...qu'il est , non je ne suis pas encore mort, mais il commence à y avoir du monde à mes trousses pour le coup. Vous n'imaginez pas les stratagèmes que je dois mettre en place pour ne pas me faire attraper ! Genre écrire sur papier, SUR PAPIER ! Et en plus des surnoms habituel style « l'enfoiré » « le salopard d'écrivain de torchon » et je vous en passe, certaines personnes me cherchent un surnom...oh ! pas un truc classe comme « le Batman des sanctuaires » plutôt des trucs comme « L'annihilateur de dignité » ou « le tueur de respect »...mais merde ! Ça fait tueur en série! Mais bon on n'est pas là pour parler de moi .

Sinon les Valkyries, vous connaissez ? Alors si vous êtes comme moi vous voyez des vierges guerrières qui conduisaient les guerriers morts au combat au Valhalla. (le paradis ).

Les Valkyries accompagnaient Odin dans la « chasse Sauvage » de héros morts au combat. ( Cool n'est ce pas !Comment ça « attrapez les tous ? ») Leur mission était de sélectionner les Einherjars (un mot compliqué pour dire « héros mort au combat) pour les amener au Valhalla en vue du Ragnarök. Elles chevauchaient de superbes étalons nacrés qui était la personnification des nuages. Leur crinière mouillée répandait une rosée fertile sur terre et parfois ses chevaux emmenés leurs cavalières sur la mer où elles appelaient les marins pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre.

Pour de vrai, ...c'est un peu différent...Et ça fait peur ! Donc pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, je vais vous faire un résumé.

Alors, oubliez cette version idyllique des Valkyries, ce sont des deathmask féminin ! Oh ! Que si ! leurs origines sanguinaires les présentent comme des créatures redoutables ivres de tueries et de carnages telles des amazones flinguées ou des filles d'Arès qui avaient plaisir à s'enivrer de la vision des membres arrachés et des blessures gorgées de sang. Parce que c'est drôle le sang voyons ! Et elles tuaient parfois elles-mêmes les guerriers afin de pouvoir les choyer au. Valhalla ! ( PHYSCOPATHE! Je crois que je vais en faire un slogan...ou une chanson...)

Une belle bande de tueuses en séries divines...donc, vous comprendrez ma méfiance quand je me suis rendu pour la première fois a Asgard !

Comment cela commencez-vous à voir Hilda autrement ? Mais j'ai même ne pas commencé !

Je ne parlerai pas de sa collection d'armes, elle en a autant que Tony Stark à d'armures, je ne vais pas non plus, vous parlez de son caractère,non vraiment, la Hilda, c'est un bon chef, elle est cool fait ce qui doit être fait, mais c'est une Viking alors si tu l'emmerdes ton squelette, il n'ira pas dans le placard, mais dans son tiroir a vaisselle ! Vous voyez la scène quand elle invite quelqu'un au palais?

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Les crânes, c'est le troisième placard sur la gauche.

-Euh...je ne peux pas avoir un verre ?

-Quoi ? n'ayez pas peur ceux des invités sont tous estampillés « made in china ».

-Comme tous les autres non ? Et pour seule réponse, vous avez droit au sourire en coin.

Croyez moi la lutte contre votre instinct qui vous dit « TIRE TOI D'ICI ! ON VA ENCORE MOURIR ! » ( non par ce que soyons réaliste, on est tous morts au moins une fois dans cette histoire) elle commence à ce moment-là. Et, malheureusement pour vous et nous ce n'est que le début.

Je ne vous parlerai pas non plus de sa manière d'entraîner ces hommes, quoi ? ce n'est pas parce que c'est une femme qu'elle leur met pas leur branler régulièrement. Chez les Vikings les histoires a la con du genre, « tu es un homme, tu ne pleure pas, » « tu es une femme, tu te la ferme » où autres non, non, ça n'existe pas chez eux ! c'est soit tu es forte sois, tu ne l'est pas. Soit, tu peux éclater les gens qui veulent t'imposer des trucs soient, tu ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas si mal comme modèle...dans le genre « brute épaisse » mais pas mal..

Je ne vous parle pas non plus de sa relation avec sa soeur, pas conflictuel style gémeau mais plutôt genre « maman qui tire bébé des ennuis » quoi ? Lors de la rupture de Flamme et Deasthmask parce que cette dernière préférée Shaina, c'est la grande sœur qui a réparé tout le barda et empêché le Serpent de bouffer le crabe ! Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, c'est moi qui vous le dis

Non, moi je vous parle de ce qui se cache derrière tout cela. De ce que très peu de personnes savent sur la Demoiselle... Non, ce n'est pas sa férocité qui la pousse à gérer des combats clandestins, Non ce n'est pas non plus sa grande et très très mystérieuse obsession pour les pieds ( ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'y peux rien ), Oh que non ! Rien de tout cela !

Notre Grande et féroce Valkyrie, Reine..Pardon prêtresse d'Odin...a peur des Lapins.


	8. Les rencontres épique partie I

**Note de L'auteur : Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! Nous revoilà pour de nouveaux fous rires, j'espère, moi je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire ces articles. Dans celui-ci quelques indices sur notre ami anonyme !**

 **Je suis désolée pour les fautes qui peuvent être passées à la trappe ma béta est en vacances ( j'en ai donc une de remplacement...) mais ne vous en faîtes pas ce chapitre et le précédent serons uploder dés qu'elle revient.**

 **Allez bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les rencontres Épiques partie 1.

Bonjour ! bonjour ! Votre journaliste préféré est là ! Vous saurez tout de la rencontre « famille/petit copain obsessionnel », d'une experte en politique( QUI A OSER DIRE MARINE !?) pas très fiable (pas étonnant..) , d'un dépravé inattendu et d'un couple douloureux ! Aujourd'hui commencent les rencontres ! ( je dirai bien olympique, mais comme les Nordiques sont aussi invités..)

Si vous saviez, les paranoïaques se sont multipliés depuis que je vous parle, la plupart des individus présents dans les différents sanctuaires ont des réactions excessives , ils regardent derrière les rideaux,les pierres, les bosquets,dans leurs armoires et même dans les tiroirs pour vérifier que je n'y suis pas en train d'épier ! Moi je trouve sa super-drôle non par ce que quand vous voyez les plus grands guerriers chercher partout comme dans un tex Avery, vous ne pouvez pas rester de marbre.

Certains de c'est dit guerriers, ont été placé sous haute surveillance Kasa des Lyumnades ( le métamorphe) ne peut plus se balader tout seul, tous ceux qui ont des pouvoirs classés « hypnotiques » ou « illusion » sont sous filature ! Ah!Oui, ça ne rigole pas chez nous, quand je vous dis que ça devient de plus en plus risqué pour ma santé, je ne blague pas... d'autres pensent que le fait que j'en sache autant doit venir du fait de mon « omniscience » et que cela ferait de moi un dieu...

Je vais donc me planter une épine dans le pied et les détromper, je ne suis pas un Dieu. ( Croyez-moi, je ne tiens pas à finir comme Andromède, je suis devenu assez sage pour ne plus me comparer à un dieu..). Je sais juste me servir formidablement de mes capacités.

Bref, revenons en a nos victim...guerriers et guerrières ! Donc à la suite de la Grande guerre ( celle contre Hadès) Zeus est tombé façon pétard furax sur le râble de sa fille pour avoir tout foutu à sac et après avoir passé un violon à ces deux frères, il a ramené tout le monde ( Hadès a fait la gueule qu'on lui prenne ses âmes ce n'était pas beau à voir) donc quand je dis tout le monde, c'est vraiment tout le monde genre depuis les tournois galactiques à la GGHCA ( Grande guerre Hadès contre Athéna sinon c'est trop long à écrire). Du coup certains sanctuaires se sont découvert des camarades qu'ils avaient oubliés où ne connaissait tout simplement pas ! Genre le chevalier de bronze du « petit lion », vous imaginez même pas la tête d'Aiolia ! Impayable !

« - Eh ? Tu es qui toi ?

-Ban du petit Lion chevalier de bronze d'Athéna !

-Connaît , tu connais le. chevalier du lionceau ?

-Du quoi ?!

-Du petit lion ! Un lionceau quoi ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Celui qui s'est fait exploser par Jabu de la licorne ?! Rajoute Shyriuu.

-Je vais me pendre... murmure le lion d'or entre deux sanglots de dignité perdus »

Je le plaindrai presque, donc effectivement on a vu le retour de pas mal des gens ( il a fallu faire des travaux et une place monstre pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde, l'horreur. )

Shaïna a pu ainsi donc fêter le retour de sa soeur. Geist. Mais si ! Vous savez celle qui avait été bannie du sanctuaire dans une tour sans porte et fenêtre ( comment ça, on dirait un Disney ? Cessez de dire des bêtises vous autres). Et la raison de son bannissement, vous avez une idée ? Non, ce n'est pas a cause de la laideur de son armure ou de son obsession pour le sang, cela, on à l'habitude..dit comme cela cela fait très désespéré...

Voyez vous Geist à une grande passion, autre que le meurtre et ces filières ( oui c'est possible). La politique. Sur ce vous vous dites, « je ne vois pas où est le problème, ça peut être utiles de connaître les politiques inter-sanctuaire non ? ». Et vous croyez que l'on devient experts en politique, comment quand on est enfermé dans une tour !? Ouais, avec la télévision et internet.

Vous commencez à comprendre ? Elle veut tout savoir sur tout, que ce soit vrai ou faux elle ne fait pas le tri ! Elle se contredit, elle-même est à une alerte pour chaque nouvel article/vidéo/tweet même sur les trucs qui n'ont qu'un centième de rapport avec la politique ! « Le chat d'Artémis tue des souris chez Arès ». Une alerte. « Athéna est la guerre des tomates ! Vous saurez tout ». Une alerte. « Le programme de reconstructions des piliers marins avec des spaghettis !? » UNE ALERTE.

C'est le genre de personne que personne ne veut croiser, et a qui personne ne veut parler ! On dirait une de ces personnes complètement droguées à la presse people et qui ne sait pas parler d'autre choses ! D'autant plus qu'avec toutes ces conneries impossibles de démêler le vrai du faux.

Mais surtout sa donne une pétition pour qu'elle soit renvoyée dans son trou ! Et vous voulez que je vous dise, les chevaliers n'ont même pas pu la remettre au pope vu qu'elle s'était déjà barrée par ce que je cite « personne, n'apprécie mon savoir à sa juste valeur comme mes poissons le faisaient ».

Quoi ? Vous avez toujours pas l'habitude des fêlés du bocal ?

Cela me fait penser à deux autres chevaliers un peu oubliés, et leur rencontre...

Vous vous rappelez de Cassios, bien sûr, mais vous rappelez vous de son frère ? Vous savez le chevalier de l'hydre Mâle. Son nom, c'est Docrate, 3m de haut ( et sans trucage, vous n'imaginez pas la taille de son pieu..) pour 200 kg. Comment ça vous voyez toujours pas ? Hyôga lui a gelé les jambes et il a attaqué le manoir Kido pendant que Shun était à la douche ! Ah ! voyez que vous , imaginez sa tête et surtout la nôtre quand il a rencontré Ichi,1m70,56kg, Chevalier de l'hydre femelle.

Aiolia n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lancer un « Oh ! brute ce Mufasa ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant une semaine ! »Et pendant que Angelo prend son plus grand sourire pervers, ouvre la bouche pour lancer une réplique salace dont il a le secret, Valentine lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied en lancer un « Un conseil, mouille bien le fil avant de l'enfiler dans le trou ».

Autant vous dire que l'on est tous restez bouche bée avant de braquer nos regards sur Rhadamanthe ( c'est son chef après tout) qui avait l'air autant au bord de la syncope que nous deux minutes auparavant. Je vous passe la crise de rire général et les évanouissements ( non je ne citerai personne, pas même Io ) pendant lesquels le couple s'est éclipsé rouge de gêne (ou de honte, allait savoir, ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas voulu nous dire ou ils s'étaient sauvés et pour quoi faire ).

Donc, nous avons tous découvert la véritable nature perverse de Valentine, ce jour-là et depuis il forme un club avec Angelo et Mû.

Maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous ! La rencontre en tant que petit copain de Minos et Kanon.

Tout d'abord, le second gémeau se trouvait dans les escaliers quand il a appris la nouvelle. Mauvaise idée, il est tombé à la renverse et même s'il n'a pas roulé jusqu'en bas, il a récolté une bosse GIGANTESQUE sur l'arrière du crâne. Ça la tellement sonnée que pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, il était persuadé d'avoir rêvé la nouvelle. ( non, j'aurai dit cauchemarder si saga était redevenue gris et sortait avec Sorrento.)

N'allait pas croire que l'ex-dragon des mers soit un « anti-relation inter-sanctuaire » loin de là ( il serait assez mal placé d'ailleurs...)mais le choc de voir son frère, si...Saga ! Avec un Spectre, de surcroît un juge lui semblait vraiment mais alors vraiment improbable !

Ensuite et venu la rencontre.

Non, personne n'est mort. ( juste la plante du salon et trois assiettes ).

vous voyez un peu le truc ?

-Euh Kanon,Minos, vient à la maison ce soir.

-Il est hors de question que je passe une nuit blanche,je ne veux Surtout rien entendre !

-Mais enfin on n'est pas des lapins !

-Mon cul ! J'irai crécher chez Milo.

Et quand arrive l'heure du dîner, le cosmos fatidique se fait sentir à l'entrée du voyez Saga qui tourne dans tous les sens pour être prêt à temps en paniquant comme une collégienne pendant que Kanon fait la cuisine avec un sourcil levé et des soupirs désespérés, en se demandant comment est ce que son frère a pu gérer le sanctuaire pendant 13 ans en étant si facilement perdu. Non ! Si je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ! Mais si vous vous dîtes qu'il a dû empoisonner le repas. Eh bien, vous avez tort.

Même si Minos a plus ou moins pensé la même chose et donc mis un certain temps avant de goûter la nourriture sous l'œil plus qu'amuser du cadet ( voire les gens dans le doute de mourir ou non c'est drôle ).

Et étonnamment tout s'est bien passé, Sur ce point vous vous dites « mais et la plante ? ». Bah les pots en céramique, c'est fragile, par ce que quelques secondes à peine après que le second gémeau soit sorti de ces quartiers pour se rendre chez le neuvième gardien,il a pu entendre un bruit sourd venant de la salle à manger où le couple devait débarrasser. Le tout suivi du bruit d'un pot brisé et de trois assiettes tombant au sol.

Comme quoi c'était de situation de cuisiner des carottes.


	9. Les rencontres partie II

**Note de l'auteur: Coucou les loulous!Voici donc les rencontres partie deux! La dernière partie arrivera Samedi prochain ensuite on repars sur les vignettes personnel et je peut vous dire que notre ami ne vas pas arrêter de s'attirer des ennuis ! Ma bétà est de retour donc les fautes ne devrai plus vous arracher les yeux.**

* * *

Les rencontres partie II

Je savais que j'aurais pas du signaler ma non divinité parce que la chasse au journaliste est officiellement ré-ouverte ! Alors je vous dirais bien que je sens les regards brûlants dans mon dos mais vu que tout le monde surveille tout le monde façon théorie du complot,( non les caméras et micros ne sont pas encore sortis des cartons je vous rassure ! ) on se sent tous épiés. Ce qui n'est agréable pour personne...

Sinon vous connaissez un peu la culture indienne ? ( je vous parle de l'Inde pas de l'Amérique, sinon on dit Amérindiens, revoyez vos cours d'histoire). Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde croit, le bouddhisme n'est pas une religion, c'est une philosophie, L'Hindouisme est une religion. On se calme, je ne vais pas vous faire un cour de théologie vous avez juste à savoir que Krishna est la divinité principale d'où sont issues les autres ( il y a plusieurs versions, moi je vous parle de celle-ci, donc on ne crie pas au scandale s'il vous plaît) et Bouddha était donc un grand philosophe mais ça ne l'empêchait sûrement pas d'être croyant .

Je vous vois avec votre sourcil levé et votre air de « où est ce que ça nous mène ton explication à la noix ? ». Et bien imaginez un peu ce qui s'est passé quand Shaka de la vierge a rencontré Krishna du Chrysaor.

Oh non ! Certainement pas ! Mais si vous dîtes « ça a dû être génial, ils sont devenus super potes et vous on fait du prosélytisme qui a manqué de vous rendre tous dingues, le tout en vous faisant regretter qu'ils se soient rencontrés ».

Ah. Ah .Non.

Mais alors pas du tout. Pour tout vous dire...Shaka a sauté sur le Chrysaor. En hurlant en indien ( pas des mots doux si vous voulez mon avis) en le traitant d'imposteur.

Et si on souriait tous au début, on a vite déchanté quand l'un a sorti sa lance et l'autre commencé son attaque Big Bang. Et ça dure encore, Poséidon et Athéna ont dû mettre en place une sorte d'ordonnance restrictive pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas après qu'ils aient fait sauter la moitié du sanctuaire sous marin fraîchement reconstruit.

Et abandonnez l'idée de parler de l'un ou de l'autre en leur présence à moins de vouloir perdre vos sens ou vous faire transpercer...Sauf si vous n'avez aucun instinct de survie.

En parlant de survie, je vous parlais d'une personne qui a clairement dû envoyer la petite voix qui recommande la prudence à la poubelle. Non pas Seiya on ne se moque pas des handicapés on a dit !

Non par ce qu'il n'y a qu'une personne au monde assez suicidaire pour réussir à réunir Hypnos,Thanatos,Saga,Kanon,Bud et Sid dans la même pièce.

Monsieur tout content mélange tout le monde sous l'œil clairement surpris des jumeaux, une fois chaque paire bien séparée, vous le voyez poser ses points sur ses hanches avec un regard satisfait. Et là vous voyez Bud hausser un sourcil bien haut en demandant :

-Hyôga, on peut savoir ce que signifie ce cirque ?

Le cygne le regarde comme s'il était particulièrement idiot, il prend son air de professeur avant d'ajouter tout joyeux.

-Bah maintenant il faut retrouver la bonne paire !

Là vous pouvez voir les trois paires de jumeaux se regarder les uns les autres avant qu'Hypnos ( dieu du sommeil) ne brise le silence en demandant à son frère.

-Je croyais que j'étais réveillé.

-Dans ce cas on est six à rêver, signale Saga .

Après un temps de surprise, tous les jumeaux prennent en même temps un sourire de psychopathe, le cygne devient livide et s'enfuit en courant le plus loin possible. Je crois que je l'ai même vu voler...

En parlant du cygne.. vous auriez vu sa tête quand il a rencontré Albéric ! C'était juste hilarant !

-Bonjour moi c'est Hyôga du cygne.

-Salut moi c'est Albéric, dis tu veux pas être ma Juliette* ?

A ce moment vous voyez le blond reculer, avant de s'enfuir en courant vers le groupe de personnes le plus proche en criant :

-Au secours!Vite ! il veut me séquestrer dans un château ! Il me faut un Arthur !

-Moi !

-Non merci Jabu, tu peux baisser la main...comment ça c'est pas ta main !?

Je ne vous relaterai pas la suite de la conversation, sachez juste que le cygne est parti se cacher le plus loin possible du nordique...Avec ou sans la licorne ? Honnêtement je ne veux pas savoir.

Vous voulez une rencontre vraiment flippante ? Aphrodite qui rencontre Aphrodite.

Comment ça vous voyez pas en quoi c'est effrayant ?! Vous connaissez pas Aphrodite ? Je vous la fais rapide alors..mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !

Aphrodite est la déesse de l'Amour (tousse),Aphrodite serait née de la semence immortelle d'Ouranos, dont les organes sexuels tranchés par Cronos sont tombés dans la mer. Par étymologie, aphros en grec signifie l'écume, faisant allusion au sperme d'Ouranos (Quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que les naissances divines était belle ! ) . elle favorise les mariages, la fertilité et assiste aux naissances. Par contre, elle peut être menaçante car par vengeance elle facilite la passion, détruit les unions, encourage l'adultère, les amours illégitimes et pousse les mortels à toutes les débauches et à tous les vices.

Vous voulez un exemple ?

Par jalousie, elle condamne Éos (l'Aurore) à l'érotomanie ,( Le patient érotomane est persuadé qu'un « admirateur anonyme » lui déclare son affection, souvent par le biais de télépathie, de messages secrets, de regards, de messages dans les médias. Sympa n'est-ce pas ? )

Pour punir Hippolyte, qui ne respecte qu'Artémis, elle provoque la passion de Phèdre.

A la demande de Poséidon, elle suscite le désir monstrueux de Pasiphaé ( la femme de Minos ) pour un taureau ( ce qui engendra le Minautore...Vous avez le droit de crier de dégoût ). Les filles du roi de Chypre refusent de l'honorer, pas de problème ! elle les force à se prostituer !( bah oui refuser de la prier c'est un crime ! ) pour la même « faute », elle afflige les femmes de Lemnos d'une odeur effroyable qui fait fuir tous les hommes.

Elle tente également de pousser Psyché ( Son seul crime était d'être belle et d'en souffrir) à tomber amoureuse d'un homme mauvais ( genre psychopathe) grâce à une flèche d'Éros, lequel désobéit et décide de l'épouser ( la fille pas le Mec) .

Ses « protégées » ne sont guère mieux loties. Hélène se plaint amèrement de la faveur de la déesse. Par ce que elle est aussi vache avec les personnes qu'elle « prend sous son aille ».

Alors vous imaginez quand elle a rencontrer Aphrodite des poissons.

-Oh quel beau chevalier que voilà ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Aphrodite, Madame.

-Vraiment ! ( imaginez la fille la plus superficielle, avec la voix la plus haut perché et la plus cruelle possible vous aurez une idée assez proche de ce qu'elle est) Mais c'est génial ! Il est vrai qu'avec une beauté pareille on ne pouvait que te nommer en mon honneur. Et ces roses empoisonnées nous vont à merveille ! ( oui on commençait tous à flipper à ce moment là )

Ils ont donc parlé pendant des heures, se sont trouvés tellement de point commun qu'on les entendait presque s'appeler les « bestas » mais ce qui a retenu le plus mon attention c'est la fin de la conversation.

-Dites moi, une greluche s'est mis en tête de draguer mon mec mais toute mes tentatives pour la dégager ne la rende que plus déterminée, vous auriez pas une idée ?

-Qui ose se mettre en travers de ton couple mon chéri ?

-Pandore.

-Oh ne te fais plus de soucis mon ange, je vais m'en occuper personnellement.

Sur ce elle s'en va tout sourire, et je peux vous dire qu'on est tous allés se cacher. Même voir Hadès danser la maccarena serait moins terrifiant que le sourire qui ornait les lèvres pulpeuses de la déesse de l'amour.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le cygne et la princesse est un dessin animé ou la princesse Juliette se fait changer en cygne par le méchant sorcier Albéric après qu'elle ait refusé de se marier avec lui et bien sûr, il faudra l'aide de son prince charmant Arthur pour contrer le sort.


	10. Les rencontres final

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le dernier chapitre sur les rencontres ! Ensuite on repartira sur des vignettes..du moins pour les personnages qui auront survécu à cet article. Sachez qu'il y aura une fin aux articles de notre journaliste préféré, ne vous inquiétez pas il nous reste pas mal d'articles à découvrir ensemble.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est.**

* * *

Vous savez, pas besoin d'aller voir Cigogne & compagnie pour assister à un grand rassemblement de volatiles. Non parce qu'on en a un paquet et je parle tous sanctuaires confondus. Comment ça il n'y en a pas tant que ça ?! Vous rigolez ou quoi on va tous devoir installer des piques anti-nidification sur nos Cazba si on veut pas que ces piafs nous refassent la peinture !

Okay vous voulez qu'on compte ensemble peut-être ?

On a le Paon, Le garuda ( oiseau véhicule du dieu Vishnu chez les Incas), le cygne, l'aigle, le corbeau, l'oiseau de paradis, le Bénou ( ce sont les oiseaux que vous voyez sur les fresques égyptiennes), le Phénix, la Grue, le Griffon ( oui il compte puisqu'il est plus aigle que Lion...parfaitement ! ), La harpie ( mi femme mi oiseau, très sale et très vulgaire) et la colombe. Je ne compte pas le poisson volant ! Faut pas abuser quand même.

Et je crois que j'ai pas tout le monde ! Alors vous imaginez un peu quand ils se sentent soudainement pigeon ou mouette. Oh que si vous voyez de quoi je parle ! Parce que vous pouvez être sûr que quand un pigeon passe au dessus de votre tête vous avez plus qu'à vous faire un shampooing !

Maintenant vous êtes en train de vous demander où est-ce que tout ceci nous mène. Imaginez deux minutes qu'une sorcière méga-puissante genre, je sais pas moi, Circé, s'invite façon Maléfique aux accords de paix. Et admettons qu'elle fasse en sorte pour énerver tout le monde, de transformer, non pardon, de donner le comportement d'animaux à certains. Disons les volatiles.

Mais pour que ce soit plus drôle, ( parce que voir Marine perchée en haut d'une colonne à glatir c'était pas amusant...) autant leur filer des prédateurs ! Bah oui sinon c'est pas amusant ! Autant vous dire que la réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre, on a presque pu voir leurs pensées en lettres clignotantes au dessus de leurs têtes :« Mort aux pigeons ! La chasse est ouverte ! » ou « A TABLE ! ».

Ne riez pas ! On a passé des heures ( ceux qui n'avez pas été touchés par le sortilège ) à essayer d'empêcher le Lion de croquer un bout de cygne ou les Loups de bouffer une cuisse de corbeau !

Bizarrement, le seul dont personne ne s'est approché...c'était le Phénix..je doute que la seule présence d'Andromède les ait fait fuir. On a dû appeler nos armures pour se protéger parce que des humains qui se prennent pour des animaux même non transformés, c'est dangereux ! Essayez de survivre à un Griffon qui s'est mis dans l'idée de faire de vous son repas de midi sans protection vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Après des jours de galère, de courses poursuite en se croyant sincèrement dans la jungle où dans un film de zombies, on a fini par réussir à les faire tous redevenir normal. ( Même si le petit lion se réveille encore le matin avec des plumes de poulet dans la bouche...ou que Hyoga à des spasmes qui ressemblent à des mouvements d'envol.)

Par contre, la moitié des guerriers en sont ressortis traumatisés. Et l'autre moitié en fait encore des cauchemars !

Du coup il a fallu en envoyer certains ( non pas à l'asile ! Qui a dit au zoo ?! ) voir un psy.

En parlant de thérapie, en passant dans les couloirs du palais océanique ( non ça ne vous regarde pas ce que j'y faisais ) je me suis retrouvé spectateur d'un show...particulier.

Vous avez déjà vu une réunion d'alcooliques anonymes ? Sûrement. Même si ce n'est pas en vrai au moins dans un film ou une série.

Et bien moi j'ai pu voir de mes propres yeux une réunion ce jour-là. Mais pas pour les problèmes de bouteilles. Non, non, les psychopathes anonymes voilà ce que j'ai vu.

Oui je sais, c'est cool que certains veuillent allez mieux de quoi je me plaints. Parce que vous croyez que Deathmask et Kagaho de la cruauté qui discutent de la meilleure façon d'écorcher un visage pendant que tout le monde donne son avis ça va les aider à allez mieux ?! Non parce que moi j'ai des doutes !

Je suis pas resté assez longtemps pour vous citer leur mantra mais je peux vous dire quand je suis arrivé chez moi je me suis mis en position latéral de sécurité avant de me faire faire un devis pour un Bunker souterrain. On est jamais trop prudent...

C'était au moins aussi perturbant que le club de Musique...

Bah c'est pas compliqué, vous prenez Orphée, ( j'arrête ici vos pensées perverses), Pharaoh, Sorrento, et tous ceux qui joue d'un instrument et vous avez ceux qui composent ce club. ( je vais pas tous vous les citer, ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup trop à se servir de la musique pour attaquer...on survit pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir dire si c'est vraiment leurs pouvoirs ou juste les fausses notes..)

Sachez seulement qu'au bout de cinq minutes les divergences d'opinion ou de gammes à utiliser se font si fortes que ça finit en village d'Astérix. Sauf que les gaulois n'essayent pas vraiment de se tuer, et qu'ils n'utilisent pas les cordes métalliques d'une harpe ou d'une lyre pour séparer la tête du corps de son propriétaire...

Et quand on ne tranche pas les têtes, on les frappe à coup de flûte !

Quoi ? Tous les musiciens ne peuvent pas s'accorder.

Vous voulez que je parle d'une découverte qui ferait faire des cauchemars aux dieux des cauchemars et de la cruauté réunis ? Non je ne vous parle pas de Fenrir et Angelo qui fabrique un train fantôme. Ni de Aldébaran et sa passion étrange pour les papillons épinglés. Non je vous parle de deux personnes qui coopèrent.

Vous ne voyez pas où est le problème ? Et si je vous rappelle Aphrodite qui comptait se charger personnellement de Pandore ? Ah vous commencez à paniquer...Tant mieux ! Parce que moi j'ai dépassé ce stade ! Et depuis longtemps.

Non, vous savez quoi je peux pas. J'abandonne. Même pour moi c'est trop. Alors je vais aller me cacher sous ma douche avec de la limaille de fer...ou alors je vais allez boire un peu de l'eau du Léthé (c'est le fleuve de l'oubli qui passe aux enfers).

Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Vous êtes sûr ? Je vous préviens si ensuite vous avez qu'une seule envie c'est de vous enfuir en hurlant « beurk ! Beurk!beurk » ou que vous vous retrouvez prostrés dans un coin ça ne sera pas ma faute.

Très bien puisque vous insistez... C'est parti !

Mes dieux, mais comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver...

Donc suite à la discution Aphro/Aphrodite, la déesse est partie fomenter un avertissement, on s'attendait à un truc horrible,clairement, Que Zélos tombe amoureux d'elle ( vu qu'elle se le tapait déjà ) ou un rendez vous avec un être aux cents mains mais on ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à...ça !

Imaginez votre plus horrible cauchemar, une araignée géante intuable qui veut votre mort, crache du feu, parle et vous poursuit en courant aussi vite qu'un crocodile ou vous vous réveillez un matin avec Ursulla présidente et Jafar en premier ministre qui cherchent à transformez Mickey en Néo-nazi, vous n'arriveriez toujours pas au niveau d'Aphrodite !

D'accord, j'arrête de tourner autour du pot, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après ça.

Dans tous les sanctuaires au même moment, on a vu apparaître un écran géant dans chaque temple/maison ( histoire d'être sûr que tout le monde voit ça …) Avec un petit message « ne jamais faire d'avances à mon couple préféré...euh à quelqu'un déjà en couple » (genre elle se rattrape aux branches ).

Et ensuite on a eu le droit ( s'étouffe) de voir un film.

Quand les premiers gémissement arrivent à vos oreilles, et que vous voyez plus clairement qu'en HD cinéma la prêtresse d'Hadès se faire...faire... dans une position...Merde ! Dans une position qui lui plaît beaucoup avec le mec du chevalier des poissons, votre esprit crie grâce et en même temps il se passe plusieurs choses dans votre cerveau « DETACHE TES YEUX DE L'ECRAN TOUT DE SUITE ! MAIS J'Y ARRIVE PAS ! DETACHE TES YEUX BORDEL ! » « « AU NON ! ME DIT PAS QUE C'EST CE QUE JE CROIS ?! » « JE VEUX MOURRIR ! » « ON PEUT VRAIMENT ETRE AUSSI SOUPLE ? BEURK ! JE VAIS VOMIR »

Vous entendez les hoquets de dégoût de la personne à côté de vous, quand finalement Pandore sort de l'écran en ne laissant plus que Shura sur le lit, mais l'horreur, la vrai c'est quand vous voyez son apparence changer pour devenir Kaasa des Lumyades. A ce moment là votre cœur rate un battement et votre estomac tente de venir se cacher dans votre boîte crânienne, votre cerveau lui refuse de ne serait-ce qu' analyser ce qu'il vient de voir jusqu'à ce que Zélos du crapaud et ces pustules apparaissent sur l'écran pour venir faire un check au marina.

La vidéo s'arrète, votre camarade tombe dans les pommes pendant que vous cherchez l'évier/poubelle/sac le plus proche.

Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il y a un verre de Léthé qui m'attend...Et dire qu'il y a encore des personnes qui pensent que les crapauds sont des princes charmant.


	11. Le cuisiner effrayant

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour mes loulous ! Celui-ci m'a donné un peu de fils à retordre mais comme rien ne me résiste ( tousse) le voici.**

 **Je vous rassure aujourd'hui pas de malédiction/vengeance immonde, non, parce que j'ai dû aller chercher notre journaliste préféré et l'empêcher de boire de l'eau du fleuve de l'oubli la derniére fois alors on arrête les bêtises.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous ceux qui sont encore en vie ! J'espère que vos cauchemars n'étaient pas trop durs à supporter..non parce que si je me mettais à vous parler des miens... Vous auriez peur. Sinon certains se demandaient quel genre de réaction avait eu Shura devant son « double » ? Facile. Vu qu'il était dans la cuisine avec Aphro en train de faire la bouffe une bière à la main, il a tout recraché en se demander s'il hallucinait, je crois même qu'il a lancer d'une voix blanche un « Mais j'ai jamais fait un trucs pareille ! ». Honnêtement je sais pas lequel des deux a rattrapé l'autre mais je peux vous dire qu'ils sont presque tombés dans les pommes.

Et ensuite...Shura a pété un câble. Kaasa est maintenant mort...ou presque honnêtement je ne veux jamais savoir, tant que je ne le vois pas je me porte pour le mieux. Et son complice... et bien vu qu'il a la « bénédiction » d'Hadès et revient à la vie dès qu'il meurt je peut vous certifier qu'il est pas prêt d'arrêter de mourir...Surtout qu'en allant le chercher, les spectres sont tombés sur un carton rempli de DVD. Si ! c'est ce que vous croyez. Leur duo cauchemardesque durait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Où est-ce que j'ai mis ma limaille de fer ?

Sinon vous êtes bon en cuisine ? Ah j'en vois relever la tête de la poubelle à vomi en se demandant « est-ce que je la garde ou tu vas enfin nous parler de trucs non déguelasse ?! » Ah ceux là je réponds, si vous avez survécu jusqu'ici vous ne risquez plus rien...ou presque.

Il y plusieurs types de personnes qui font la cuisine n'est-ce pas les amis ? Il y a ceux comme Kanon qui lisent même pas la recette mais qui réussissent tout, sérieux même avec du poisson cru ( non parce qu' au sanctuaire sous-marin à part la pèche il y a pas grand chose à moins que vous possédiez des vaches à branchies ), il arrive à vous faire un plat aussi délicieux qu'un met olympien.

Il y a ceux qui inventent comme June ou Siegfried qui s'échangent la recette du steak d'haricots rouge à l'ananas contre la tarte poivron/fraise/wasabi/chocolat. Et je ne vous parle pas des poireaux farcis à la banane où de la Moussaka à l'Espelette. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui ose aller manger chez eux...allez savoir pourquoi.

Il y a ceux qui n'ont PAS le DROIT de TOUCHER une cuisine ! Mais si vous savez, c'est le genre de personne vous les voyez s'approcher d'une casserole vous mettez un casque et vous vous servez de la table comme bouclier ! En criant : « ne t'approche pas de Mr le Four ! » Comme Camus ou Angelo.

« -Et les gars je vais faire la cuisine aujourd'hui !'' Et la vous voyez tout le monde se mettre en position de combat.

-Non ! Par pitié Pas mes jolies poêles!

-Tu touches pas !

-Attrapez-le !

-Sortez-le de mon temple il est neuf ! »

Quoi ? Ils sont peut-être italien et français mais ça ne fait pas tout ! Alors je sais que ça fait honte à Camus mais Rhadamanthe qui est Anglais lui, il cuisine bien ! ( il est dans la norme quoi, comme vous sûrement )

Il y a une catégorie de cuisiniers dont on a pas parlés. Les cuisiniers flippants. Non je vous parle pas de ceux qui cuisinent des trucs immondes style bahut ou cervelle de singe ( vous chercherez vous même c'est trop immonde pour que je vous fasse un cour, même en abrégé ). Je vous parle pas de ceux qui s'amusent à débarquer le tablier plein de sauces tomates en vous faisant croire qu'ils viennent de découper quelqu'un ou de ceux qui font des décors tellement réalistes sur les gâteaux pour Halloween que vous vous sentez obligés de demander à un psychopathe anonyme s'il est sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un.

Non je vous parlerai pas de ceux qui ont des problèmes d'hygiène dans leurs cuisines, ne me demandez pas pour Isaak, il faudrait déjà la trouver sa cuisine.

C'est pas non plus ceux comme Rune ou Scylla qui vous font penser à « cauchemars en cuisine » et qu'il vaut mieux par conséquent laisser seuls avec leur spatule.

Non, moi je vous parle d'un autre genre de cuistot.

Vous voyez pas ? Franchement ne croisez jamais le Sphinx, vous êtes nuls en énigmes.

Eh bien autant vous donner un exemple que vous puissiez juger par vous même. Non ?

Vous voyez je me suis rendu aux enfers récemment et j'ai eu la « chance » de participer à un repas un peu spécial. Pour vous dire, quand le cuisinier est arrivé tout joyeux la moitié des spectres a pris une tête de chat aillant bouffé la souris et l'autre moitié avait l'air de sérieusement nous plaindre. ( je faisais parti d'une délégation, bah oui Posi et Athéna ils font des économies quand ils doivent envoyer des ambassadeurs en bas, ils font des voyages groupés, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, l'or ça pousse pas entre les carottes et les pommes de terre !).

Je vous assure qu'ils ont beaucoup moins rigolé quand notre « chef » a précisé qu'il y en avait assez pour tout le monde.

A ce moment vous voyez Rhadamanthe se pencher vers le second gémeau et chuchoter un :

-Il a tendance à faire des trucs un peu magique...

-Comment ça ?

-La dernière fois tout ceux qui ont mangé de ses lasagnes ont dû se raser quatre fois par jours pendant deux semaines. Le papillon a encore quelques problèmes avec ses cheveux qui poussent trop vite et il n'en avait pris qu'une petite part.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Penses ce que tu veux, mais je t'aurais prévenu...

Vous trouvez ça absurde ? Et pourtant il y a bien un cuisinier à moitié ( moi je dirais entier mais bon) druide en enfer. Alors autant vous dire que la méfiance a été de mise. Je n'en croyais pas un mot mais j'avoue que quand mon bol de soupe est arrivé, je n'ai pas pu m'enlever l'avertissement de la tête surtout quand j'ai vu que tous les spectres à table regardaient attentivement les invités manger avant de se mettre à goûter leurs plats du bout des lèvres.

Une fois le cuistot de dos, j'ai pris une cuillère à soupe, bah de ma soupe ( merci captain obvious) et j'en ai mis dans la plante qui se trouvait derrière ma chaise.

Au bout de cinq minutes à attendre il ne s'est rien passé. Je me suis mentalement traité d'idiot et j'ai porté une cuillère à mes lèvres. A ce moment un tremblement s'est fait sentir.

Et je peux vous dire qu'avant d'avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux, la moitié des convives s'est retrouvé assise sur une plante d'intérieur version king kong.

A ce moment-là, tout le monde s'est retourné vers notre druide, le grand Eaque qui s'est contenté de lever un sourcils et de lancer d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fait pas la même chose dans l'estomac et puis les petits pois n'arrivent qu'en plat de résistance.

Ce soir là bizarrement j'ai pas mangé.


	12. Le médecin énervé

**Note de l'auteur : Mes amis nous voici tous réunis... pour un nouveau chapitre, voici donc notre médecin international qui a rencontré notre journaliste ! Voilà ce que ça donne !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Dîtes, vous êtes déjà allés chez le médecin ?

Quelle question, bien sûr que oui, au moins une fois, pour votre naissance. Pour nous et pour les apprentis...c'est plus délicat déjà. Non, parce que vous croyez que les filles du harem pôpale ( oui j'invente des termes ça vous pose un problème ? ) elle peuvent pas tomber enceinte ? Chut ne dîtes pas à Kanon qu'il est sûrement tonton depuis longtemps ou à Minos que son chéri a déjà eu des gosses...

Cessez de faire les sceptiques, vous arriverez pas à me convaincre qu'en 13 ans de règne, à profiter des bains du palais, des caves à vins, et du harem il n'y en a pas au moins une qui a eu un enfant.

Vous imaginez le nombre de gosses de Shion après deux cents ans de règne ( et ne me dîtes pas qu'il a pu faire abstinence parce qu'en deux siècles avec harem à disposition même Artémis déesse vierge ne vous croirez pas.)

Bref ce n'est pas le sujet, voyez vous Shun d'Andromède est médecin.

Où est le problème ? C'est cool d'avoir un médecin ! Oh oui, le problème vient peut-être du fait qu'il soit le seul inter-sanctuaire à l'être !?

Vous imaginez pas la queue monstre qu'il y a quand il laisse sa porte ouverte pour les consultations, les jumeaux ont dû ouvrir une dimension salle d'attente pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer !

Bon en général ça va, je vous l'accorde, mais des fois, vous voyez le vert chercher le mur le plus proche dans l'espoir de s'y cogner la tête...très fort de préférence.

Une fois, je l'ai vu sortir de sa salle de consultation, furax, le patient encore à l'intérieur. Naturellement je le regarde et quand sa douce chérie Thétis prends la parole je tends l'oreille.

-Chéri qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Oh rien du tout, dis, c'est toujours interdit de pratiquer une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ?

-Ah. Oui malheureusement. Qui est ton patient aujourd'hui, rappelle-moi ?

-Charon.

-Mais ces collègues ne le soupçonne pas d'avoir un truc grave ?

-Charon n'est pas atteind d'Asperger. Le diagnostique est plus simple : il est con !

Je ne sais pas comment il en est arrivé à cette conclusion, mais pour que Shun d'Andromède soit autant en pétard...j'ose pas imaginer ce que vivent les spectres...

Vous savez, dès fois il nous raconte, sans nous donner de nom, il tient malheureusement beaucoup au secret professionnel et honnêtement je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer..( pleurer de rire alors?)

Non parce que vous voyez, quand on a vu qu'il regardait les stylos d'un œil étrange, on a fini par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas...( on a tiré à la courte paille...) et je peux vous dire que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir.

Il nous a donc expliqué qu'il avait été appelé en urgence ( il ne nous a pas dit où) car une jeune fille avait des saignements vaginaux anormaux .L'infirmière lui a ensuite dit qu'elle pensait voir quelque chose à l'intérieur. Et il y avait effectivement quelque chose… des stylos ! La demoiselle avait pris l'habitude de se faire plaisir avec ses stylos... il a dû en retirer une vingtaine...

Et moi, je ne peux plus regarder un stylo sans y penser.

Quoi ? Vous croyiez que la vie de médecin c'était drôle ? Et bien c'est raté !

Non parce que clairement quand Mü débarque dans son cabinet en refusant de s'asseoir parce que lui est Pharaoh ont voulu être créatifs, le pauvre Andromède sait que sa journée va être longue.

Après on peut comprendre son étonnement de voir débarquer une June enceinte de sept mois traînée de force par Angelo parce qu'elle refuse de dormir couchée de peur de noyer son bébé...

Je ne vais tout vous retranscrire j'aurai pas assez de page et/ou de patience ( rayer la mention inutile) pour le faire.

Je termine juste en vous demandant sincèrement de prier pour notre cher docteur, qui recoud nos blessures après les attaques d'animaux, soigne nos bobos et souhaite sûrement trop souvent nous étrangler.

Kanon et les spectres ne le remercierons jamais assez d'avoir guéri les migraines de la vouivre qui le rendait difficile à supporter.

On se calme, ce n'est pas un discours d'enterrement. Quoique..


	13. L'hypocampe serai t'il enceint!

Baian l'hippocampe portera-t-il ses enfants ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous n'imaginez pas la galère que j'ai dû endurer pour vous publier cet article, non ce n'est pas le sujet qui s'est avéré compliqué mais plutôt le fait qu'une grande partie des sanctuaires ont remarqué ma traître phrase dans mon article sur les cuisiniers. Les recherches se font donc de plus en plus intensive maintenant qu'ils ont compris que je ne faisait pas parti du royaume d'Hadès. ( Il ne se sont pas demandé si j'avais fait exprès pour brouiller les pistes, ne leur en demandez pas trop quand même)..

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de l'hippocampe !

Rien à voir avec la partie du cerveau du même nom ( et même écriture), bien essayé.

Ah les chevaux des mers, si gracieux, ces petites choses qui n'aiment pas faire comme les autres. Voyez vous avec leur corps cuirassé par une série d'anneaux osseux, les hippocampes se déplacent à la vertical grâce à leur nageoire dorsale.

Quoi ? Nager à l'horizontal c'est surfait, mettez vous à la page bande de dinosaures !

Ils vivent le plus souvent attachés par leur queue à une algue ou une feuille.

« **\- Baian ! Descend de ce pilier !**

 **-tu crois qu'il s'est attaché la haut avec quoi ?**

 **-Chai pas j'ose pas lui demander... BAIAN JE TE DIS DE DESCENDRE !**

 **-NON !**

 **-MAINTENANT TU DESCENDS OU JE DEMANDE A SORRENTO DE TE JOUER UNE DE SES MELODIES !**

 **-Tu n'oserais pas ?!**

 **-OH QUE SI JE LE FERAI SI TU NE DESCENDS PAS !**

 **-OKAY JE DESCENDS ! MAIS RESTE LA !** »

Ils attendent en embuscade avec leur camouflage les petits crustacés, leurs proies repérées, ils utilisent leur bouche comme un puissant aspirateur, ( me regardez pas comme ça, si vous avez eu la vision de Baian plaqué derrière son poteau à attendre la bouche grande ouverte je n'y suis pour rien) ou plutôt, compte tenu de la forme de leurs bouche...comme une paille.

Ils les repèrent visuellement (leurs proies ) , grâce à des yeux bien développés, mobiles indépendants l'un de l'autre,( « mec t'as besoin de lunettes sérieux... » « bah, non pourquoi tu dis ça? ») ensuite ils aspirent la proie en déplaçant brutalement un os dans leur bouche, ce qui provoque une dépression suffisante. Non la vous vous débrouillez pour l'image mentale, faut pas abuser.

Mais ce qui fascine le plus c'est sa reproduction particulière..étant donné que c'est le mâle qui effectue la gestation des quelque 800 œufs pondus dans sa poche ventrale par la femelle.

Quoi un seul enfant c'est démodé, vous n'y connaissez vraiment rien les gars.

Il les porte entre 2 et 3 semaines et recommence presque immédiatement. Qui a parlé de poule pondeuse ?!

La parade nuptial est souvent terminée par la femelle qui enlace le mâle pour introduire son ovopositeur ( son pénis à ovule si vous préférez..) dans son partenaire et pond ses œufs.

Quoi ?! J'ai rien à rajouter.

Celui-ci s'appuie sur le sol et ondule pour permettre aux ovocytes de bien rouler au fond de sa poche puisqu'il y a fécondation dans « l'utérus » des mâles.

Ça explique pourquoi Marine avait l'air si bizarre quand elle est revenu de sa première nuit chez son chéri.

Imaginez un peu, après vos orgasmes respectifs votre compagnon qui se met sur le sol est roule comme s'il se prenait pour un vers de terre.

- **Chéri ? je...je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Il FAUT QUE LES BEBES ARRIVENT AU FOND !**

Moi personnellement je me sauverais le plus discrètement possible..

Mais rassurez vous la parturition ( l'accouchement donc) ne dure que 4 jours. Une durée de douze heures comme chez les humains ce n'était pas suffisant voyons.

Et maintenant vous vous dîtes « heureusement que Kanon a choisi le dragon des mers à son arrivée ! ».

Rassurez-vous Rhadamanthe a pensé la même chose.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur : bonjour tout le monde je suis désolée du retard, j'ai repris le taf donc ça va devenir un peu compliqué mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais essayer de garder le rythme de un par semaines.  
Voili voilou merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire en espérant qu'elle continue à vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture les loulous**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui on attaque du lourd, du fort, du grand, du jamais fait encore jusqu'ici, le genre qui va m'attirer pas mal d'ennuis.

Dîtes vous savez de quoi Athéna est la déesse ? Le premier qui dit la justice ou la victoire je le claque !

Et oui ceci est un vilain mensonge, la déesse de la victoire c'est Niké ( oui je sais.. ) et celle de la Justice c'est Thémis.

Et là vous vous dites « mais alors Athéna c'est la déesse de quoi ? Pas du mensonge quand même ?! »

Rassurez vous, elle n'est pas la déesse du mensonge, mais celle de la guerre stratégique ( puisque la guerre et le massacre c'est Arès), de la connaissance ( plus pratique quand on est un stratège) et de l'artisanat. ( surtout le tissage )

Je vois à vos visages que vous ne voyez pas où est le problème, outre le fait qu'elle usurpe les titres de deux autres déesse, mais si je sais que vous pensez que de toutes façons si elle est suffisamment conne pour pas savoir de quoi elle est la déesse il y a encore moins à craindre que ce que vous pensiez.

Et c'est là que vous vous trompez.

Parfaitement.

Vous me croyez pas ? Okay, alors on est d'accord que athéna a la terre sous sa responsabilité, la surface j'entends, Asgard c'est Hilda qui gère ( elle gère juste parce que Odin il se déplace déjà pas pour ces fils alors les humains...), le sous marins c'est pour Poséidon et le sous sol avec les morts c'est Hadès. (Le ciel c'est pour Zeus) Jusque là vous suivez.

Les humains, déjà elle gère, puisqu'elle les « sauvent et les protègent » avec ses chevaliers, mais le reste du monde, hahaha, Mistumasa kido vous savez ce que c'est sa grande entreprise ? C'est la plus grande entreprise fabricante d'armes, oui vous pouvez faire le parallèle avec les orphelins qu'il a envoyé récupérer des armures, donc oui la terre elle contrôle!

Bien alors, question, une fois que tout les guerriers d'Asgard sont mort, Flamme dans les jupes de Hyoga et Athéna à la place d'Hilda c'est qui qui gérait Asgard ?

Bah oui le gagnant, Athéna donc. Elle rendait juste service ? Oui on en reparle à la fin...

Ensuite le sanctuaire sous marins, vous me rappelez à quoi servent les piliers, ils sont pas la pour la déco, si si je vous assure ils ont un rôle. Alors ?

Bravo ! ( à tous ceux qui ont trouvé) ils soutiennent les océans pour éviter que l'humanité ait un besoin express de branchies sous peine de finir chez Hadès.

Et qu'on fait les chevaliers de bronze ?

Mais si, mais si, ils les ont tous cassés les jolis piliers mince alors la terre est noyée, et comme le sanctuaire sous marins est détruit et que ses gardiens sont morts ou barrés et que Posi est retourné faire des bulles dans son pot devinez à qui reviennent les océans ?

Bingo ! Miss violette en titre !

Et ne me dîtes pas que c'est juste pour faire joli sur son CV parce que dans ce cas elle avait pas besoin de déglinguer le bas !

Oui je sais c'est Hadès qui a attaqué, Hey ! Mettez-vous à sa place deux minutes, c'est lui l'aîné et même si c'est l'amour vache entre frères vous croyez que si quelqu'un débarque chez le votre pour lui foutre une volée, presque le tuer en récupérant sa baraque vous seriez pas furax ? Moi je l'Explose le premier qui touche mon frangin, qu'on s'entende bien ou pas.

Et on en parle du fait que tuer la mort, et démolir les enfers ça veut dire personne ne meure et les esprits font ce qu'ils veulent ? Quoi vous croyez que tout les vilains qui étaient plongés dans le lac de feu pour avoir tuer et torturer des millier de gens sont restés bien sagement dans les flammes quand il n'y a plus eu personne pour les empêcher d'en sortir ? Ou que le mec atteint du cancer qui attend la mort parce que la douleur est insupportable et que normalement c'est l'heure il a était heureux de se rendre compte qu'il allait pourrir physiquement sans pouvoir mourir !?

Moi je vous dis que non, mais ça tout le monde s'en fout.

Donc mademoiselle je suis une greluche, se retrouve pas avec un, n'y deux, mais trois ! Royaume a elle, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Que non seulement elle est loin d'être nouille mais qu'en plus elle a réussi ce que tout accro au pouvoir rêvent de faire.

Dominer le monde.

M'enfin je ne devrais pas m'étonner quand on voit à quel age elle commençait, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez oubliez qu'elle s'éclatait gamine en se servant des orphelins comme cheval ou autre jouet avec sa tête de psychopathe et sa cravache ! ( et j'ai demandé aux bronzes c'était pas une fausse..)

je vous dis que ces chevaliers n'ont qu'une peur c'est qu'elle décide de remettre ça ! Surtout depuis qu'avec la sortie de cinquante nuances elle a soudainement acheté beaucoup de documentation sur le sujet...

je ne sais pas si elle a acheté d'autres choses que des livres et je ne VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

Mais bon en ce moment c'est calme, vu qu'elle s'est trouvée un nouveau jouet, les chevaliers n'ont pas trop à se plaindre...

Par contre, dommage pour ce pauvre Orphée.


	15. thor passion couture

**Note de l'auteur : Voila le quinzième mes amis, plus que cinq et nos aventures journalistiques ( oui j'invente encore) seront terminées ! Non ne pleurez pas, et ne me secouez pas ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Bref nous revoici nous revoilà, avec pertes et fracas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bon, comment vous dire que j'ai dû me cacher au fin fond du triangle des Bermudes pour réussir à survivre et vous poster ce nouvel article. Non parce que j'ai un chewing-gum violet collé ( haha) aux basques et que ce truc veut me tuer et/ou se servir de moi comme sujet de test pour ses nouvelles pratiques de sadisme de préférence malsaines.

Méfiez-vous, le premier qui dit « bien fait pour toi, t'as vu ce que t'écris » je lui envoie Zélos !

Ah, j'oserais pas ? On parie ?

Mais vu que je vous aime bien, et que je me mets un peu plus en danger à chaque fois pour vous, j'arrête de parler de moi.

Dîtes vous avez déjà touché la boucle de votre ceinture quand votre voiture est restée au soleil par 40°c toute la journée ? Ca brûle pas vrai ? Et par un grand froid, c'est simple grand froid + métal = adieu la peau de vos doigts.

Maintenant imaginez ce qui se passe quand on porte une armure intégrale faite en métal.

Eh bien on souffre !

Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point c'est inconfortable en plus d'être brûlant ou glacé ( dans les deux cas votre peau reste collée à l'armure …), vous êtes compressé, pour les femmes c'est moulant en plus d'offrir une faible protection, mais pour nous c'est pas beaucoup mieux je vous rassure.

Donc quand quelqu'un débarque et vous propose d'essayer sa dernière confection qui protège de la chaleur et du froid, que la combinaison soit moche vous en avez rien à carrer et vous l'essayer.

Et là c'est le bonheur, bon c'est toujours la galère quand vous voulez aller au petit coin ( vous avez l'impression de vous battre contre un poulpe ) et vous avez presque besoin de ciseaux pour l'enlever à la fin de votre journée de combat tellement la sueur l'a collée à votre peau mais ! Sérieusement quel bonheur de pouvoir bouger sans se brûler et sans craindre que les bords coupants de votre armure/surplis/écaille ne tentent de vous amputer d'un de vos membres.

Bizarrement beaucoup de membres de la gente masculine se sont mis à courir plus vite, et à commander auprès de notre grand sauveur.

Le chevalier de cristal étant déjà soudé à son armure, il n'a pas eu besoin de combi.

Et puis c'est que Thor en plus d'être un grand couturier, et très inventif, il a très vite amélioré le truc pour que ça devienne pratique, résistant et moins absorbant ( histoire de pas avoir à essorer nos fringues à la fin de la journée .. )

Quoi ? Ça vous surprend tant que ça que Thor, guerrier divin d'Asgard, trois fois plus grand que Casios sache se servir d'une machine à coudre ?

Okay bon beh je vais pas vous dire que son atelier à la taille d'un hangars, avec tellement de machines que je ne saurais pas vous dire combien il y en a, ou qu'il peut vous coudre n'importe quoi n'importe quand aussi facilement que Saga ouvre des dimensions ou que Aphrodite fait pousser des fleurs.

On a quand même de la chance, parce que notre grand couturier, ne nous demande heureusement pas de défiler.


	16. le shtroumphf à lunettes

**Note de l'auteur : On ne me secoue pas, on ne me tue pas, gardez ça pour la fin.**

 **Bref comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf le scénario bien sûr.**

 **Bonne lecture les loulous !**

* * *

Le schtroumpf à lunette offre des bonbons ?

Les amis ! Vous revoilà ! Si tôt, mais que vais-je bien pouvoir vous raconter de nouveau ?

Hmm, les frasques de Hyoga ? Non. Trop facile. La dernière conquête de Seiya ? Non, j'ai dit qu'on ne se moquait pas des handicapés et puis ça serait pas gentil pour ce pauvre Io..

Peut-être Angelo et June qui se battent pour savoir qui aura le prénom le plus bizarre pour leurs enfants ?

Non ! Je sais ! Le dragon chinois pervers pas net je sais tout ! Mais oui ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!

D'abord on en parle de sa fâcheuse manie de faire jour/nuit avec ses yeux ?! Oui ? Non ? Non parce que se crever les yeux pour tout et rien ça devient franchement agaçant quand on le croise ont sait pas s'il va nous faire remarquer la sauce tomate sur notre tee-shirt ou nous foncer dedans parce qu'il ne nous aura pas vu !

Bref, on a tous un mec dans notre entourage qui sait toujours tout ( ou croit tout savoir) et nous le fait comprendre en nous parlant comme si on était débile mental.

Chez nous celui qui remporte la palme je vous le donne en mille, c'est le chevalier du dragon !

Je sais tout, moralisateur ( ne l'invitez jamais à une fête il empêche tout le monde de s'amuser, la dernière fois il a viré Albéric de la sono pour le faire lui parce que je le cite « tu ne sais pas faire, je te montre »...et comme il ne sait ni comment marche des platines, ni les enceintes, on est tous ressortis à moitié sourd au bout de deux sons stridents volume cinquante sur enceinte géante...)

Ça marche aussi avec Shun, la seule fois où le chinois est venu en consulte j'ai cru qu'Andromède allait le trucider sur place..

Vous voyez le genre ?

Ça, plus sa manie de se foutre à poil...quoi ? Combat contre deathmask, il se fout à poil, contre Shura ? Pareil, contre Seiya ? Rebelote, Kiki dans le coin ? Oh un Shyriuu à poil !

Comment ? Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ?

Mais si vous savez ce moment où tout le monde se trouve au manoir, avant la guerre contre le sanctuaire avec le chevalier d'argent qui débarque pendant que Shun est sous la douche, vous voyez ? Ah juste avant le passage de la douche vous pouviez voir un lit double avec un Shyriuu,15 ans à poil avec Kiki, 6 ans. Oh oui c'est sûr qu'ils avaient besoin d'être nus pour dormir ensemble..

Et ne me dites pas qu'il était aveugle et l'a juste confondu avec Shunreï, y a une grosse différence de taille et de matos à ce stade, sans compter que la vue elle était encore là.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que Mü vient de se téléporter en Chine...


	17. Le cas Sorrento

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour bonjour nous voici de retour, et malheureusement pour mon journaliste il n'est pas prét d'arreter les cauchemars...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de vous présenté Le cas Sorrento!

ou se prendre pour un magicien avec une flûte pas nette.

Vous aimez les magiciens ? Oui ? Non ? Moi j'ai adoré les Insaisissables, et puis qui ne rêve pas d'avoir une baguette magique qui fait disparaître les trucs, de se rendre invisible avec une cape ou même de voler ! ( manque de bol pour moi, c'est mon chéri qui a des ailes... )

Et bien nous aussi on a notre, tousse, magicien...apprenti magicien foiré et douteux...crétin imbécile à branchies...

Pardon, l'article, vous avez raison, revenons-en à nos lapins.

Comment vous dire que, c'est le genre de mec, déjà tu te demandes si c'est un mec quand tu le croises et qu'en plus c'est Le mec louche. Ouais je mets une majuscule à « Le », il l'a méritée !

Je vais vous racontez ce que j'ai dû affronté pour faire cet article ça sera plus simple.

Donc suite au succès fou de mon dernier travail, surtout auprès des Ors, allez savoir pourquoi, je me suis dit que j'allais me tenir tranquille quelques temps... mais comme toujours mon attention a été retenue par un truc vraiment invraisemblable. Un chapeau de magicien qui dépassait du sac de Sorrento. ( non mais je vais pas fouiller là dedans ! craquez pas non plus ! )

Et dans ma folie j'ai décidé de tirer ça au clair...qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas allé faire …..

Après quelques interrogations et une petite semaine de surveillance je me suis retrouvé à suivre discrètement le canari multicolore qu'est la sirène en ville, quartier de plus en plus mal fréquenté, jusqu'à ce que je le vois passer par l'entrée des artistes d'un bâtiment à néon. Du genre très select.

Les néons auraient dû me faire tilter mais à ma décharge je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas...mais alors pas du tout à ça.

Donc une fois que j'arrive à passer le vigile, j'ai eu la surprise de me retrouver dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un club Vip.

Je me suis caché dans un coin sombre de la salle ( pas difficile vu que c'était plongé dans la pénombre), j'ai camouflé mon cosmos et j'ai attendu.

Quand la serveuse est arrivée jusqu'à moi pour prendre ma commande, je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs choses.

Un, la serveuse était en fait un serveur, très peu habillé, très maquillé et surtout vu le regard envieux qu'il a posé sur moi, très intéressé.

Deux, toutes les personnes présentes étaientt des hommes, serveurs, clients, barmen et vigiles.

Trois, je me trouvais donc vraisemblablement dans un club privé gay de toute évidence ( le jour mon mec sait ça je suis mort ).

J'ai gardé mon calme, et je m'apprétais à sortir en me disant qu'après tout si le joueur de flûte, faisait des heures sups en tant que serveur ça ne me regardait pas.

Et les applaudissements suivis de la musique typique de magicien se sont lancés.

Et là sous mes yeux choqués, une bande de mec très peu habillé , genre mini short blanc avec des oreilles de lapin, poses très suggestivse à la clef et au milieu, La Sirène, haut talon noir, mini-short cuir noir moulant ( de l'eau du léthé ! Vite! ) une cravate noir sur son torse et en guise de bâton de magicien ( NON ! Je vous arrête de suite!) Une flûte noir.

Mais ce qui va resté longtemps dans mes cauchemars, c'est sa voix stridente toute dégoulinante de miel toute enjouée ( genre youpi je vais me faire baisé ce soir) quand il a lancé à la cantonade :

 **\- Qui veut voir un tour de magie ?!**


	18. Pas d'cours de chant pour les casseroles

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, bonjour, désolé pour le retard le travail me prend beaucoup de temps donc pour tous ceux qui ont survécu a Sorrento vous voici un nouvel article ! Encore du rire les amis, du moins j'espère...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pas de cours de chant pour les casseroles !

Vous savez, je n'ai rien contre les chanteurs, vraiment, je ne juge pas, chacun ses goûts, qu'ils chantent en radio ou dans leurs salles de bains. Mais là c'est plus possible !

Alors, il va m'en vouloir, mais tant pis, oui je l'apprécie, c'est un chic type, droit, juste, fort et tout le touti, mais par pitié si je l'entends encore une fois chanter, je vous jure que je le jette droit dans le harem pôpale à poil ! ( vu que la majorité des femmes à l'intérieur bavent sur lui cela fera le même effet que de le jeter dans une horde de fans girls, oui je suis cruel.)

Je m'explique, déjà pour commencer son nom veux dire casserole en espagnol ( la prononciation, j'entends), vous commencer à comprendre ?

Il chante faux !

Je n'en peut plus de sa voix ! Oh oui quand il parle, elle est grave,belle, suave et tout ce que vous voulez, mais quand il chante...

Mes dieux, je vais me jeter sous un train !

Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, vous, de la chance que vous avez non, par ce que moi je n'habite pas loin et je peux vous dire que si au début je ne regrettais pas d'avoir une vue sur son corps d'athlète lors de ses entraînements matinaux ( je n'étais pas encore en couple à ce moment-là..) j'ai vite déchanté.

Haha déchanté !

Pardon. Oubliez ça.

Non, par ce que le voir s'entraîner avec la macarena par ce que « cela le rend plus fort »( chut, on l'aiment quand même,quoi ? chacun son truc) c'était déjà amusant, et légèrement chaud ( il a un déhanché mes poulets ! Je ne vous dit pas !...oui mon chéri risque de me faire dormir sur le canapé pour cela, voyez ce que vous me faites avec votre curiosité ! )Mais, parce qu'il y a un « mais », il s'est mis à chanter.

En trente secondes montres en main, ( le pire, c'est que c'est la vérité..) il sait mis à flotter ! J'ai cru qu'un pilier du ciel avait chuté ! ( je doute qu'il y est des piliers pour soutenir le ciel, mais vous avez saisi l'idée), l'orage, le tonnerre, la foudre, la pluie, le vent, la grêle et les éclairs !

Oui, tout en même temps !

Je suis même certain d'avoir vu une foutue tornade, ce former !

Ce jour-là, les autres et moi avons compris une chose...La chorale de Noël, ce n'est pas pour Aiolia !

* * *

* en espagnol, une casserole, ça se dit « una olia », mais comme quand on parle, on parle vite, sa donne « unaiolia », j'écris comme ça se prononce et pas comme cela s'écrit, on ne lance pas de tomates s'il vous plaît.


	19. Le piège mortel

**Note de l'auteur : Les amis merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici donc voici la fin de notre histoire ! ( ou presque il manque l'épilogue que vous aurez la semaine prochaine) Certains se doutaient peut-être de l'identité de notre journaliste d'autres non mais nous voici à la fin !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture mes loulous à la fraise !**

* * *

Le piége mortel

Dire que j'ai passé une sale journée serait une plaisanterie donc je m'abstiendrai de le dire.

Parce que j'ai été assez idiot pour avoir signalé que j'habite le sanctuaire, en plus pas très loin de chez le chevalier du lion donc j'ai littéralement le monde à ma recherche !

Les ors se sont mis dans l'idée de retourner tout le sanctuaire ! Sérieux, toutes les maison ont été passées au peigne fin, les armoires, les dessous de matelas, les boîtes des armures, tous les quartiers chevaleresques qu'ils soient argent, bronze, or, simple garde ou même le pôpe !

Tout ça pour me trouver moi ou des indices me concernant ! Complètement dingue. Après le passage de la tornade ( oui à ce stade c'était ça ) de chevaliers on se serait crus dans ces séries policières ou les appartements et maisons sont retrouvés éventrés suite au passage de cambrioleur !

Non effectivement ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte je confirme.

Donc heureusement personne n'a rien trouvé, sinon je me trouverais au fin fond d'une cellule et je doute qu'on me laisserais vous écrire.

Non, je n'ai pas paniqué quand mon chez moi a été mis à sac façon pillage de magasin, je sais ranger mes affaires de manières à ce qu'elles ne soient pas trouvables. Bon okay j'ai peut être un peu flipper quand certains de mes tiroirs ont étés ouverts mais plutôt à cause des goûts de mon compagnon.

La réponse à votre question c'est « ça ne regarde que nous » mais ce qui m'a pris la tête c'est le rangement !

Sérieusement vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire de remonter tous les meubles éventrés, changer les matelas, refaire mon armoire, et devoir racheter la moitié de ma baraque parce que la vaisselle, les fringues, les coussins et le reste ont été assassinés par une bande de tarés ?!

Mais s'il y avait que ça ma journée, que dis-je ma semaine aurait pu être sauvée mais quand celle-ci commence aussi mal vous savez comme moi que ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant.

Donc dans la même optique ma moitié n'a pas vraiment apprécié de voir ma baraque dans un état aussi lamentable ( c'est un euphémisme) ce qui l'a conduit à maudire le « fameux journaliste » que je suis ( ça il l'ignore ce qui lui évite mes emmerdes. Quoi ? Il est hors de question qu'il prenne à ma place quand la vérité va éclater), ça, plus le fait que mes missions pour vous lui donnent l'impression que je lui cache des choses ( certes) mais du coup il pense que je le trompe ! Ce qui n'arriverait même pas dans mes cauchemars. Rah c'est à s'arracher les cheveux.

Sans parler de ma dernière enquête qui a failli me coûter mes mains ! Ah tout de suite ça vous intéresse un peu plus, très bien bande d'égoïstes je vais vous raconter ça.

Autant vous dire que suite à la journée catastrophique de la « fouille », j'étais légèrement de mauvaise humeur comme le reste des habitants. Si très vite presque tous ont abandonné l'idée de continuer les recherches, ça n'a pas été le cas de tout le monde mais à ce moment là je l'ignorais.

Et dans mon ignorance, j'ai commencé ma nouvelle enquête sur Aldébaran du taureau.

Pourquoi le grand brésilien ? Parce que depuis des semaines il se vante auprès des autres que je ne pourrai jamais rien découvrir sur lui. Donc autant vous dire que j'ai fini par accepter le défi.

Oui je sais, Mauvaise idée.

Avec mes super pouvoirs de journaliste, j'ai réussi à comprendre toute la teneur du problème assez vite. Monsieur armoire à glace gardait précieusement ses choses à cacher dans une boîte, le problème ? La clef se trouvait autour du cou du taureau. Autant vous dire que lui subtiliser revenait à dire mission impossible.

Comment faire ? Après plusieurs heures de réflexions, je me suis dit qu'il devrait bien dormir et se doucher donc qu'il fallait attendre le bon moment.

Je vous jure que ce mec c'est une machine ! Non seulement il ne laisse aucune ouverture mais en plus il fait tellement de trucs dans la journée que j'ai du mal à suivre ! Mais le pire c'est qu'il reste aussi frais qu'un poisson dans l'eau !

Donc au bout de deux semaines, j'étais exténué mais j'ai fini par y arriver, vous savez comment ? Puisque je n'arrivais pas à suivre son rythme, je l'ai accéléré. Je me suis donc débrouillé pour qu'il aie trois fois plus de boulot que d'habitude. Les chevaliers ont tous eu besoin de sa super force et endurance pour monter les meubles chez eux, alors quand vous avez des milliers d'aller retours à faire avec des meubles pleins les bras, sous un soleil de plombs, pour douze temples, plus haut et avec plus d'escaliers les uns que les autres, Chevalier du taureau ou pas vous en sortez claqué.

Sans compter les entraînements du matin, les gardes à gérer, les fleurs d'Aphro à replanter, les bronzes à calmer et les papillons du jour à épingler ( quoi ? Chacun sa passion).

Ah, et j'ai peut être verser du somnifère dans son eau histoire d'être sûr de mon coup. Peut être.

Une fois le grand enfant au dodo, j'ai pu récupérer la clef autour de son cou. Pas trop tôt. Je me dirige donc vers la boîte presque en sautillant, elle glisse dans la serrure, je la tourne, pose mes doigts sur le couvercle et je soulève doucement. Rien. Je soulève plus fort, toujours rien. La boîte me glisse des mains et tombe dans un bruit de casserole. Je me suis stoppé net, mais le taureau ronflait toujours comme une locomotive.

Et là je me suis dit, qu'il devait y avoir autre chose, ( non je ne venais pas d'essayer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pendant vingt minutes allant jusqu'à utiliser mes pieds pour faire tenaille.)

Hors de question de m'avouer vaincu par un bout de ferraille de merde. En dernier recours je suis allé chercher un bout de l'armure bovine et je l'ai posé dessus. En me disant qu'il y avait peut être un détecteur de cosmos en plus.

J'entends un déclic et c'est le Bingo !

Je pose mes mains sur la boite, je soulève le couvercle et je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce qu'il y a dedans qu'une alarme version alarme incendie de bateaux me rend sourd.

Je suis un peu étourdi, et si notre ami du taureau dors comme une souche, je peux sentir tous les cosmos des autres bien réveillés qui viennent vers moi. Il est donc temps de s'éclipser.

Le problème ? LA BOITE RESTE COLLEE A MES MAINS !

Dans la panique je me suis téléporté sur une plage des fidji.

Pas la meilleur des idées mais c'était mieux que rien. Je me suis débrouillé pour refermer le couvercle histoire de ne pas finir sourd les tympans explosés pour le restant de mes jours. Je me suis couché dans le sable et là vous savez ce que je me suis dit.

Facile. **BORDEL DE MERDE TU VIENT DE TE FAIRE AVOIR COMME UN BLEU ET TU AURAIS PU Y LAISSER TA PEAU ET TES OREILLES IMBECILE !**

Une fois ma crise passée, j'ai essayé de virer cette boîte de mes mains. Pas moyen. Et utiliser mes techniques ce serait plus que complètement suicidaire. Donc au grand maux les grands remèdes.

Je me suis rendu chez le seigneur Héphaïstos. Il a pas fallu longtemps pour que le dieu de la forge me vire ce machin des mains. Il me devait un service, je voulais m'en servir pour autre chose mais tant pis.

L'avantage c'est que je n'ai pas eu à rentrer au sanctuaire parce que j'avais dit que je passais pas la nuit là bas mais chez mon compagnon.

Je suis donc arrivé dans son salon à pas feutrés mais surtout épuisé.

La lumière s'est allumée, et mon amant se trouvait dans son fauteuil à m'attendre ( il avait camouflé son cosmos ). Il m'a regardé, a levé son sourcil avant de lancer :

\- Va prendre une douche et prend le canapé, ça t'apprendra à vouloir t'amuser sans moi Kanon le journaliste.

Je vous ai dit que j'avais eu une semaine de merde ?


	20. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur : Hey oui notre aventure se termine ici! Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu les articles de notre merveilleux journaliste !**

 **Sur ce Bonne lecture! Et peut être à une prochaine fois.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Certains d'entre vous seront sûrement ravis d'apprendre que malgré la révélation de mon identité je suis toujours en vie et en un seul morceau ( pour le moment). Et non je ne vous parle pas de mon bunker personnel mais de la salle de séjour de chez ma moitié. ( oui c'est ma chambre pour le moment, ça vous pose un problème ?).

Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient le savoir mon compagnon a fini par se rendre compte de mon identité quand mon frère et venu le faire chier que je n'étais jamais jamais chez nous..sauf que j'avais dit à Rhad que j'étais avec Saga et comme personne ne manquait à l'appel nulle part il a bien vite aligné deux et deux.

il m'a quand même demandé comment est-ce que j'avais pu faire sans jamais me faire attraper…. ma réticence a donner l'information c'est vite levé quand mon spectre chéri a proposé d'enlever la restriction "pas de câlins".

Donc pour l'information, j'ai ce que l'on appelle une dimension miroir ( oui comme Docteur Strange ) c'est à dire que je peux voir tout le monde et tout ce qui se passe sans que l'on me voit.

L'homme invisible,presque, parce que contrairement à lui je ne peux pas interagir avec mon environnement. Croyez moi c'est mieux comme ça.

Bon je vais devoir vous laisser, Minos vient manger à la maison ce soir et j'ai pas encore fait mes bagages, j'envisage de partir au caraïbes quelque temps…

Aller Ciao les gars!

Bonne vacances!

Votre journaliste légèrement suicidaire.

Kanon, ex-dragon des mers, chevalier des Gémeaux à temps partiel.

 **THE END**


End file.
